


The Law of Closure

by weazelbeater



Series: Love and War [17]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adopted Children, Confessions, Destruction, Embarrassment, F/F, Flashbacks, Healing, hardmode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weazelbeater/pseuds/weazelbeater
Summary: Love and War: the final chapter...The end is nigh.





	The Law of Closure

 

 

“I don't believe you ever get closure on anything. Things leave a permanent mark on you.”

\- Allison Anders

 

 

\- Three months later -

 

 

The lilting melodies of a gently strummed guitar made their way through the house, eventually catching the attention of Satsuki’s keen ears. It was a surprisingly pleasant tone, somewhat reminiscent in structure to perhaps some form of classical music. That didn’t quite compute, however, considering her other half’s usual (meaning, in her esteemed opinion, utterly _savage_ ) sonic predilections…so she sought to investigate the source of this aural anomaly for herself. Following the music’s source, she eventually found herself standing before the door of the downstairs den. Ducking her head inside, she spied Ryuko’s form, curled up on the expansive couch while plucking away at an unfamiliar acoustic guitar, the likes of which she had never seen before.

Smirking slightly, she cleared her throat just enough to catch the attention of the entranced young instrumentalist, who jerked her head up in sudden surprise at first, then relaxed once she arrived back to the proper plane of her creative existence.

“Uh…hey! Sorry, was I bugging you? I was tryin’ to keep it down. Didn’t think you’d hear me way down here from up in your office…”

A warm smile crossed the tall woman’s face, putting the hesitant girl at ease in record time. “Not at all. I came to hear the source of such a lovely melody! I must say I am a bit surprised to hear it coming from here! No offense intended, of course. It’s just that it is much calmer and gentler than your standard fare? I haven’t witnessed you ever wielding a _non-_ electric guitar before.”

Head bobbing slowly to her internal metronome rhythm, Ryuko stroked out a few more delicate notes, then shrugged as she blew some pesky swatches of hair away from her now-upturned face. “Well, that’s because I just picked up this sweet classical guitar. Nylon strings, see? It ain’t electric or amplified, so I figure it doesn’t count towards that wimpy old ‘ _no loud guitars while you’re home_ ’ rule of yours, eh? I figure it’s a good way to get back on the road to musical recovery, so to speak. I guess I wasn’t expecting to find out just how much I was relying on some _ah,_ ‘unnaturally enhanced’ strength back when I played a lot before, ya know? And so here I am…going about it all the hard way, all over again. Gotta build up slowly to that level of playing, just can’t…ugh, I just can’t _do_ it right now…kinda frustrating, really. My hand cramps up all the time and stuff, it’s all so damned irritating.”

One tapered eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at this proclamation. Satsuki carefully regarded her dear heart’s demeanor with an even glance, then in a subdued voice she murmured “Are you handling it well? I understand that must be terribly aggravating to you. Do you want to talk about it?” Ryuko swiveled her head back up, an oddly sweet expression spreading over her melancholy demeanor as she shook her head.

“Naw. I ain’t _really_ mad, I swear. Look, I feel what you’re getting’ at, all right? I’m cool, it’s all good. No angry outbursts from me. I mean… _*sigh*_ …yeah, it sucks. I just gotta keep working at it! That’s all. Hell, I’m actually enjoying myself right now. This guitar sounds really nice…I can see now why people like to play ‘em on occasion. All mellow and stuff. Lots of my favorite music starts out like this, y’know, a nice calm acoustic intro before it gets all super heavy? I’m all gettin’ my ‘Matoi Ryuko: Unplugged’ groove going on down here! Heh-heh! No, if anything, I’m more upset about…this.”

She held out a few strands of the aforementioned unruly swatch of hair that so rudely interrupted her train of thought earlier. Satsuki squinted, then leaned closer to see what the problem might be. Noting nothing out of the ordinary, she then cocked her head as she met quizzical eye to eye with the once and future guitarist extraordinaire. “What is this…split ends again? I told you to use more conditioner and less blow drying, you know.”

Ryuko rolled her eyes, _harrumphed_ , and then turned on a table lamp to better illuminate the object of her annoyance. Holding up part of her red streak, she impatiently waited with still-rolled eyes until Satsuki finally started to notice what was wrong. “Hmm. Oh! Your red streak? Is it…?”

“ _Fading._ Yeah, it is. See how it doesn’t seem to pick up the surrounding light and glow like some big goddamned neon sign, pointing out the unlucky genetic freak in the crowd? It’s almost more like a dull, lackluster maroon now. Mako pointed it out the other day, and I think she’s right. I think it’s eventually going to fade away to black altogether. I mean, I guess I get _why_ , I just…I dunno, didn’t expect it? It’s been a part of me since I was born. I’m not sure if I should be sad, or happy or…I don’t know how to feel about it. It’s like a big part of my identity is…what’s so funny?”

Laughing, Satsuki tossed her head back as she silently thanked random all-powerful entities for sending such a simple predicament their way. “Well! You could simply cut it all off! It worked for me, you know. Oh, wait…no, never mind that. You’d probably get a Mohawk just to horrify me! Why don’t you just dye it, if you’re so worried about it? They _do_ make some remarkably bright coloring chemicals these days, don’t they?”

Ryuko briefly weighed the benefits of actually getting a Mohawk to upset the snotty, grinning bitch now before her…then decided that it would be too little payoff for investing in such a spectacle to be worth her time. However…filling all of Satsuki’s office desk drawers to the very top with bright red glitter? Ah, now _that_ sounded more like her style! She made a mental note to go shopping for craft supplies in the near future as she balefully regarded her haughtily dismissive sibling.

“Oh, wow. Thanks _so_ much for your heartfelt concern, Sats. No, I’m probably just gonna let it go away, maybe try being normal for once? I can grow out my hair longer now, too; I don’t hafta worry about some street punk grabbing me by it in a fight anymore. Yeah, I remember how good _you_ looked with really long hair, so maybe it’s my turn now! But the red…? _*sigh*_ Ugh, I dunno. Well, perhaps it’s time I didn’t stand out so much anymore. I’m just a plain old boring human, now…I guess I should embrace that, right?”

Satsuki placed a hand upon Ryuko’s shoulder, squeezing as she gazed down upon the girl’s wistful expression. “You aren’t just a ‘plain old boring human’, Ryuko. You are an extraordinary and phenomenal woman, an explosion of passionate cheer and loving warmth! You don’t need that red streak to stand out! Your beautiful smile brightens a room far more than that silly streak ever could!”

“Wh-okay? M-maybe? I mean, _*pfft*_ , I ain’t that spectacular… _you’re_ the one who always causes a hush in the crowd when you walk into a room. I might be all cute or whatever, but you’re actually _pretty_ and _elegant_ and stuff. Huh…come to think of it, perhaps I  do need my streak, after all? Can’t let you hog all the attention, right?”

“Nonsense. It’s the way I carry myself that commands attention and respect, not my hairstyle. Now I _could_ teach you how to emanate such an elegant presence, but I already know you won’t ever buy into such a philosophy. Still, the offer is there, just so you know.” 

“Hmm, now lessee…to act all snooty or _not_ to act all snooty? Think I’ll pass on that, ‘Madame Stuffypants’. I can just win people over with my own fun-loving charm, if I need to…ah, assuming that there _are_ people I do want to win over? People just accept my attitude at work now, though I _guess_ I do act all civilized and crap there. Damn, maybe I am becoming housebroken, after all?”   

“Perish the thought, dear. You behave there because, deep down, you know it is the proper way to act towards others! The kindness of time will eventually wear away your rough burrs and smooth down your sharp edges, leaving a stunningly polished example of humanity in its place. I am terribly proud of your progress on that front. I knew I chose correctly when I placed you in that position!”

“ _*sigh*_ Hard to argue with that, I suppose…I really do like helping people, when you get right down to it. Makes me feel better about myself and stuff.”

“Right. So, speaking of helping people? Now that I’m down here…let us talk for a moment, Ryuko-chan. Please, come and sit with me. Some things have been weighing on my mind for a while, and I want your opinion on something personal.”

“Okay? Wow, it sounds serious already, even fer you?”

“Well, perhaps it is. Bear with me, please. Some of what I have to ask of you is not exactly easy for me to say.”

“Uh-oh…okay. Spill, then. I’m all ears!”

“Right, so…here I go. We shall start with the easy part first, so take these. They are for you.”

Satsuki carefully laid down a few white cards upon the coffee table, followed by a silvery grayish one. She waited for Ryuko’s curiosity to kick in (meaning about two entire milliseconds, in real time), then observed as she swooped down to investigate each in turn.

“Um…hmm. These are…lessee here…appointment reminders? Who the hell scheduled so many doctor appointments for me? Did you do this behind my back- _wait_. Uh, Sats…these have your name on them. What’s this about, huh?”

Satsuki smirked ever-so-slightly at the quizzical expression that now filled her vision. One glance at Ryuko’s beautiful, wondering eyes, and suddenly it felt so effortless for her to continue. She built up a head of steam in her heart, then plowed right into the frigid snowdrifts of fear that had plagued her for so very long. Old barriers were about to be forever breached, and she felt a bit of elation at the recognition of this fact.

“These are all part of a promise I am making to you now, Ryuko-chan. I need to be around to care for you, so I have to think properly about my own future. These are appointments I have made with a primary care physician, an orthopedist, an oncologist, as well as a mental health therapist. I have to care about myself, body and mind. I need to realize that I am not immortal. I need to accept that it is not weakness that causes me to seek out the help of medical specialists, but rather simple pragmatism. My mission is not to destroy my mother and save the world any longer: it is now to care for others in this new world we have created…and especially to care for _you_. I have to come to terms with all of this, and act accordingly. I must learn to let go of that which I no longer need…and to salvage that which I truly desire. I have to change for the better…I simply must.”

Ryuko’s eyes widened, then misted over in a sudden display of surprise waterworks. She squeezed Satsuki’s shoulders as she joyfully expressed her dizzyingly elated reaction to the beloved woman before her.

“Th-that’s great, Satsuki! I’m _*sniff*_ so proud of you! I mean, I’m sorry I yell at you about that doctor stuff so much, but you’re, y’know, so damned important to me! I…oh wow, this really means a _lot_ to me, I want you to know that.”

She cast her blurring eyes over the cards again, then stopped abruptly as she regarded the dull silver one. Freezing, she then picked it out of the pile as her vision cleared. A head tilt signified the rush of new confusion that followed.

Slightly thicker than a normal business card, the slogan merely read _'Just ask me for help and I'll be there for you.’_ No phone number, address or other contact information was stamped upon its muted gray surface. Ryuko flipped it over a few times, then shrugged.

“Uh…this one must be a mistake. It’s just a plain ol’ card for the RECOVER Foundation. I mean, it _is_ all nice and fancy? But…what’s the point of a business card with no number? Is this made of some kinda metal? Looks real snazzy! But still…I don’t get it?”

Satsuki laughed musically, the abrupt sound echoing in the cozy den. That wonderful sound was slowly but surely becoming less and less alien as time went by, Ryuko silently and gleefully noted.

“Ah! That is no ordinary business card, dear heart. It is, in fact, a prototype for a fundamentally new kind of card altogether! Inumuta whipped it up as a clever way for those who are victims of domestic abuse to reach out to our foundation for assistance without raising any suspicions. True, it appears to be but a mere business card on the surface…but it is _so_ much more. Here, try it out. Ask the card for assistance, as though you were seeking help as an abuse victim would. Don’t look at me like that, I’m being serious here! Trust me…just do it.”

Befuddled, Ryuko aimed one suspicious eyeball at her loony sibling while she sought to humor her anyways. “Okaaayyy? Uh…hey there, shiny card. Help, help. I’m being repressed!”

The card rested in her palm while precisely nothing happened. Ryuko giggled as she shot a devilish glance at Satsuki’s pouting chin.

“ _*snort*_ Aw. Sorry, but it looks like ‘Siri’ here ain’t working right now, boss lady. Hope you saved the receipt.”

“ _*tch*_ You sarcastic _jackass_. It has a built-in voice stress analyzer. You think we want just anyone using this technology? Imagine an abuser using this device for clues, to try to track the specifics of their victim’s potential flight! No, you have to mean it. Speak to it with a semblance of desperation and fear in your heart. Just say ‘help me’, but think of something fearful as you do so. Trust me, it won’t take much to trigger the response. Think ‘fear’, not ‘anger’.”

Ryuko thought about it for a moment, then reluctantly allowed herself to dredge up a painful memory or two. She didn’t have to dig very deep to find something that worked, given her past history. With a breathless quiver in her throat, she paused, sighed, and then plaintively called out to the card nestled within her outstretched hand.

“… _help_ me…”

The card briefly glimmered, then a small antenna grew out from the top edge. A viewfinder materialized out of nowhere to display a glowing cellphone screen…which lit up as it called the preprogrammed number embedded within the complex circuitry. Satsuki’s phone started to ring in her pocket as she stood there, arms akimbo, patiently waiting for the dots to be connected in her bewildered sibling’s mind as the device’s interactive voice response system meted out a soothing, reassuring tone: it informed the listener that help would soon be available in their time of dire need. Ryuko’s eyes bugged out comically, the sheer amazement blazing across her face as she gawped at the now-transformed card.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It turns into a working _phone?_ Is this a prank? How the hell does this shit even work?”

“Why, the same way anything else worked: hard and clever work. This technology was derived in part from you, dear. Do you recall the times you spent with Inumuta in the lab, showing him how you shaped the life fibers by will alone? Well, that research bore some most useful fruit, did it not? What you are holding is a result of research that was only made possible by _your existence_ , Ryuko-chan! Material and method, both borne from you: your time and personal sacrifice has allowed us to someday save the lives of innocents. The card’s business name and type itself will be randomized, all of which will lead to fronts owned by RECOVER, of course. Right now it just goes to my cellphone for testing purposes, but it will soon go to a dedicated and completely untraceable phone system for when it goes live. Voice analysis determines the stress levels of the endangered individual, unlocks the phone's true function, and calls our foundation for contact details and subsequent processing. I just thought you might like to know that your very existence will allow us to help countless people!”

Cradling the card-phone with a delicate embrace, Ryuko stared at it with an indeterminable expression for what felt like a rather long while. She finally managed to look up from her internal reflections to fix the RECOVER Foundation’s president with a glowing smile. It took a few moments before she could form actual coherent words, but she eventually croaked out a quiet statement past her stunned lips.

“ _I_ made this thing possible? It’s like… _magic!_ I don’t know what to say.”

“I say the same when I think of you.”

“Oh, you are _such_ a total dork.”

“Perhaps…but the sentiment is genuine, nonetheless.”

“Yeah? Well…right back atcha, ya softy. This is so awesome! This will help out lots of people in need. I can be proud of this.”

“I heartily agree! I’m glad you approve of it. All right. Now…here’s the last thing. The biggest thing.”

“What, bigger than this?”

“I should think so. I was thinking about something the other day. Well, I suppose that’s not entirely true. I’ve been pondering an idea for a long time…something you once said to me. About changing my name? Do you recall that?”

“Uh-huh…?”

“So I… _*ahem*_ …well, I thought that this perhaps might be a good idea, after all. I can do that, and I… _*sigh*_ …I would like more than anything to be divorced from the Kiryuin name, once and for all. I no longer wish to be marked by association with such misery. To this very day it carries with it the weight of a most terrible legacy.”

“Yep. Sure does.”

“Yes…so I thought about it, and I did some research, and I discovered some _*ahem*_ rather, ah…interesting things about the intricacies of Japanese law. Now if I were to simply change my name and be done with it, then that would be all well and good. But then I thought about what to take for a new name? It would certainly need to be a name with a great deal of meaning to me…a-and…well, I’ve come to develop quite an appreciation for _your_ name. ‘Matoi’ is a--“

“Wait, hold up. You wanna change yer name to be the same as mine? You _know_ that’s just a fake name, yeah? Besides, there’s that whole ‘ _no, we ain’t related, I swear_ ’ thing that I thought was so important for us to project? I mean, you take _my_ name and people will just automatically assume that we’re--“

“No, wait. Let me finish. It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Oh, boy! Just what we needed! A _more_ complicated life!”

“Ryuko! Will you _please_ let me finish?”

“…sorry, sorry. Go ahead.”

“ _Thank_ you. Anyways, I discovered one intriguing thing that people sometimes do, since it is forbidden to marry a person of the same sex in this country. They employ a--“

“ _Marriage?!_ What the _hell_ are you talking about, woman? I ain’t  ever going through that nightmare scenario ever again! Hell, I ain’t _ever_ gonna be caught dead in a church again, or in a damned wedding dress, or even _touch_ a friggin’ bouquet!“

“Damn it, Ryuko! This is hard enough for me to ask of you, will you _please_ listen to my reasoning?! It’s  not that!”

“Oh, it’s…uh…it’s not?”

“ _No!_ Well, not…exactly.”

“Explain. Now.”

“I will, and I am! Listen, I realized something in the hospital, that night when you were shot. The only reason I could be by your side at all is because I dumped an enormous amount of money into that hospital’s charity! Oh sure, it’s nice to have an entire hospital wing dedicated to you, but…well, they were certainly willing to look the other way while the ‘rich eccentric woman’ spent weeks tending to the love of her life, however that was a lucky happenstance. I had no actual legal visitation rights whatsoever, since we aren’t legally related.”

“Yeah…’legally’… _*snort*_ ”

“Yes. You see, I don’t want such a thing to ever come between us. We are both leading normal lives now, and we cannot presume that we will always survive whatever disaster life throws our way. If one of us was hurt, the other would have no legal recourse to care for the other at all! So…bearing that in mind, I was thinking of a sort of, well... _*ahem*_ …an adoption arrangement.”

“A-say _what_ now?”

“It’s purely for legal purposes, Ryuko. You officially adopt me, and we shall each then have ironclad legal rights to care for one another. Plus, I get the new family name I truly desire! It’s not exactly a ‘marriage’, even though that _is_ the tactic that most gay couples employ in this country to be legally joined. Since same-sex marriage is not officially recognized by the Japanese government…well, this is how people get around that roadblock.”

“Me.”

“Yes.”

“Adopt…you.”

“Yes.”

“Okay…lemme try to get this straight. Now you wanna be legally related to the actual blood sister you never knew you had, since there’s no official documentation that proves our actual blood relationship…after taking great pains to make sure that the public thinks we weren’t ever related for real?”

“That is correct. It’s purely a change in legal status.”

“Uh-huh. Yeah, so I think my head hurts now? That has got to be _the_ weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Consider our lives for just one moment, then ask yourself if that’s really true? We just defeated a malevolent alien string invasion…with the assistance of sewing machine gun wielding soldiers…by weaving together living super-powered costumes…that our evil seamstress mother wanted to use to blow up the Earth…”

“Oi, all right already! I get it. Fine, okay. I’m in.”

 “Wait, you mean you…you’ll do this for me?”

“Yeah. I get where yer coming from, I guess. It’s not a ‘marriage’, really. I ain’t _ever_ gettin’ married…not after the shit I went through. Ergh, that ordeal still gives me the damned chills.”

“I absolutely understand your position. You need not be chained to me in any way, save that of the legal responsibility to care for one another. Should I fall ill, I want you to be able to make decisions regarding the fate of my health. Should I die, I’ll need you to be able to properly inherit and thusly take care of my estate, and this way my--“

“Whoa! Quit it with the whole ‘death’ talk! I’ve had enough of that to last us a lifetime!”

“But I just want to be clear that you need not ever be tied to me as a result of this legal agreement…Ryuko-chan, death has always been a part of my life, and I have to be realistic about the ramifications of this arrangement!”

“Oi! What if I _want_ to be tied to you? That sounds hot as hell.”

“I--er, well… _*cough*_ …I--”

“Oh, man. I love doing that to you! You have nuclear powered cheeks, you know that?”

 “So it would appear, you demon child. You revel in teasing me... _mercilessly._ ”

“Oh, maybe just a little bit. Hee-hee-hee!”

“ _*sigh*_ Oh, I swear. One day…”

“Oh come _on_ , quit that grumpy steaming...I get it. I understand what yer going for here. I’ll do it, I promise!”

“Thank you, Ryuko-san! This means the world to me…to finally cast off my curse, once and for all! Just imagine: ’Lady Matoi Satsuki’ won’t have to worry about that terrible burden any longer. I will finally be free to live as my own person, without the specter of her horrid name always overshadowing my existence! Not necessarily a true ‘clean slate’, of course…but it is certainly a start.”

“Uh-huh. So...no more calling you ‘onee-san’, I guess? Or is that allowed in public now? Um…I’m confused.”

“I looked forward to the day you’d call me that willingly, you know. Oh, how you struggled so very much when you first tried! However, I feel as though it is, as it was then, up to you now. Call me as you wish. To me, we just… _are_. That is enough for me.”

“Yeah, I’ll think of something. I mean, to tell the truth? In my head, I just think of you as…um, _now how the hell do I go about describing this…?_ Hmm…I guess I just think of you as my ‘other’…? My other half. Not ‘Sis’ or ‘nee-san’, or…well, whatever I’m supposed to think. I know calling you ‘onee-san’ on occasion always makes you happy, so I say it. But I don’t feel it quite that way, really. Don’t really feel right callin’ Mako that, either. I’m a real hypocrite, right? Satsuki-sama, I just can’t get this whole ‘family’ feeling that normal people have, because that concept is just plain evil in my mind. ‘Family’ is something to escape, to defeat. Something that toys with me, hunts me down, tortures me, uses me...betrays me. _Hurts me._ But you? I just see you as my soul’s other half now! You know, my relationship with Senkets was really hard to pin down, too. I mean, he was this…gosh, this really loving and caring force in my life. He cared for me _so_ much, sometimes even enough to really yell at me! But I needed that sometimes: he cared enough to yell at me _for my own good,_ not for all the stupid and petty reasons I always got yelled at by others! Senkets really loved me, he made me feel so safe…safe to just _be_ myself.  You make me feel that kind of safe! To me, you’re just my ‘Satsy’, and I can be myself around you without you utterly condemning me for it. Look, I know that nickname really chaps your ass, but I can’t help it! It is what it is. I hope that isn’t, um, insulting or disappointing to you? I really am sorry if that hurts your feelings, me saying it like that…I mean, it’s hard to really--”

“No, of course not, Ryuko! I certainly understand your feelings, and can even feel similar sentiments resonating within me as well. Our separate experiences ended up being so very alike, after all. I don’t mind it anymore, truly. Well, I suppose that time shall dictate how we feel towards one another, going forward. In f-fact, I…I’d… _ah_ …”

 “…what? Go ahead?”

“Ryuko-chan, I need to know something. I apologize if this sounds rude, but…your feelings for me: were they ever…real?”

“Wha-? Whaddaya mean? I’ve always loved you? I mean, uh, ya know: skipping rrrright past the whole ’ _desperately trying to murder you at the Academy_ ’ stuff, of course?”

“Yes, but…at one point it was brought up that perhaps the life fibers had been possibly manipulating your physical desires….a-and if that was true, then I cannot take advantage of such a deceitful undermining of our relationship! We haven’t really brought it up since everything happened, but…how is it now? How do you…truly feel about me?”

“Oh…that. Um…”

“Look, there’s no need for embarrassment. What we did is done. I see no reason to lie about our feelings or past behavior, and I won’t harbor any ill will towards you if you wish for our relationship to be purely--I mean, if you no longer feel…romantically inclined towards me? If that was all really just from the life fibers biologically manipulating your subconscious, I’d rather carry on as we perhaps always should have been. Just…as sisters, and nothing more.”

“I hadn’t really taken the time to consider that angle. Never struck me as a thing I had to address? So…if you’re cool with it, then I’ll continue to be with you in that way if you want? I do still--“

“It’s not about _me_ and _my_ wants, Ryuko! We both know where _my_ predilections lie! None of that was from the fibers…that was just my utterly warped upbringing! Damn it all, Ryuko-chan, I…look, I _know_ I’m damaged goods, and always will be! Curse my soul…yes, I’m attracted to you, and always have been! I always _will be!_ But you…now _you_ have the chance at a blessedly normal life, and I love you too much to demand that you kowtow to _my_ stupid desires! I only ask that you think about it and that you be honest with me when you do answer. All I seek is the actual truth.”

“…I still want you.”

“That’s…you put _no_ thought into that response at all! I don’t want your damned pity! I can handle the real truth, I’m not made of porcelain, Ryuko! You should know that by now!”

“But I don’t _have_ to think about it, though? I _do_ want you. I don’t care why, or where it originated from. _I still want you._ If that’s not good enough of an answer for you…then yes, we’re done. You want to put it under a microscope and analyze it to death, then go right ahead! I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I don’t _want_ to be! I love _you_. You make me happy. End. Of. Story! I can’t offer you more reassurance than that.”

“I…Ryuko, oh I just…forgive me, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to even think anymore, o-or how to feel…”

“Look, I’m scared, too. What happened to us…it’s really fucked up. All of it.”

“ _*tch*_ I never said I was scared…”

“Oh, yeah? Well then that’s fucked up, too! Personally, I’m frightened. I’ve been manipulated, toyed around with, used as a pawn in so many goddamned war games and schemes…I’m not entirely sure who I really _am_ anymore, all right? I’ve been able to hold onto one thing, just  one damned thing during all this fucking chaos: _I know for a fact you truly love me._ I don’t have to question that. I rely upon that fact…it centers me! When I look in the mirror and have a hard time figuring out who I’m supposed to even _be_ anymore, I try to remember your love for me. That love is _real_. You have no idea how much you’ve helped me, you caring for me the way you do. Ha! You…loving the unlovable! At least that’s what I thought, before I met you. I think it’s the most honest thing I’ve ever experienced, ya know? But if you’re too uncomfortable with all of this now, then I’d totally understand.”

“No, I just--all right, fine...perhaps I _am_ scared! No one else ever needs to hear those words or know of this...this is purely between you and me, understood? Yes, I’ll admit it. I’m scared. Scared of losing you, of driving you away. Most of all, I’m terrified of hurting you! I want only to love you, but I’m worried that my love will end up ruining you in the end. Ryuko, you _do_ need someone to care for you, but I’ve harmed you so very many times before...”

“ _*tch!*_ I don’t…look, I don’t _need_ anyone’s love, a’right? I’m tough as nails, always have been. I just…I’d rather be the person I am when we’re together, Sats! She’s a much better Ryuko than the one who bitterly seals herself off from the rest of the world, ya know? She’s a cold, stone-killer bitch! I can _be_ that bitch again, if I need to be. Do I _have_ to be like that again, though? I don’t know. That’s up to you. All I know is that I can’t imagine ever opening up to anyone else again like I have to you. It just ain’t worth it, all that pain and heartache. It’s so damned  hard for me to--aw, hell. Look, if I can’t have _you_ , then I’d just rather…y’know, be alone? Safer that way, I think, for everyone involved.”

“You’re _not_ alone, Ryuko. You’re never alone! I’ll never abandon you! I just don’t want to hurt you or ruin your life!”

“Ruin--? HA! Oh, please! Get it through yer thick skull! I can do that by my very own self, thank you very much! If I can do anything, it’s destroy stuff. Sometimes I think it’s all I’m really good at, to be honest.”

“No, no! I swear to you that you are the most beautiful of souls! Ryuko-chan, your very presence creates precious miracles! If only I could ever get you to actually see that in yourself!”

“Huh. Yep, that’s it. Right there. Now _that’s_ the Ryuko I wanna be! Ain’t never gonna be anyone else that would think that crazy kinda shit about me. You actually believe that, too…I can totally tell, ya know? It’s kinda weird, but I can usually tell when you’re bluffing about something these days. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but…there it is. That’s no joke, considering the career you made outta bluffing all the time, back in the good old Academy days! But I can tell that you really _do_ mean it, you truly believe what you’re saying! So why would I ever want to walk away from _that?_ It’s legit. It’s for real. I can count on it without being afraid that it’s just another fucking lie. I can’t toss something that damned rare away!”

“I…”

“I don’t want to…but I will, if you feel that it’s better that way. Satsuki, I don’t want to hurt you either, you know. True, you ain’t a porcelain princess, but you ain’t made of pure steel, either! Not anymore.”

“I… _*sniff*_ …l-look, I feel that if I ask you to continue on with me, like we’ve been doing…it’s because I’m being selfish, and that I’m using you as a pawn in my own twisted quest for undeserved happiness. I cannot seek to use anyone like that anymore, especially you! I cannot put you through that kind of scenario again! Don’t you see that, Ryuko? You aren’t a toy or a weapon to be trifled with…I won’t be party to such an infernal scheme!”

“What do I have to do, throw myself at you? Look, I’m out only if you kick me out. I don’t want to leave you now, after all we’ve been through? And I guess to be honest, we would sorta be ‘using’ each other…but isn’t that what people do, when ya really get down to it? Use each other to fortify what needs to be supported? I need your support. I like who we are together. But it ain’t worth it if you’ll just end up hating yourself! I promise you that I know what I am doing, all right? Ha-ha, I mean as much as I’ve _ever_ known what I’m doing, I guess? _*sigh*_ Listen, I’ll just come right out say it and get it over with, ‘kay? _You aren’t her._ You’ll never _be_ her. I can tell that’s what’s  really gnawing at you…that fear of becoming just like that bitch Ragyo. That cannot possibly happen. You wanna know why? Go ahead, ask me! But you have to _actually_ ask me, though. Come on, let’s hear it.”

“… _*sniff*_ …w-why?”

“Why _what?_ ”

“Why…won’t I…end up l-like her?”

“Because you _actually_ love me. That bitch never did…never could! Her humanity was burned outta her soul a long time ago. Dad couldn’t see that until it was too fucking late, and look where it got him! I try so hard not to blame him for that, I really do. But ya see, just like you see this ‘miracle worker Ryuko’ person in me, I can see the ‘stellar example of awesomeness’ person that is in you, Satsuki! I can separate who you _really_ are inside versus what damage was done _to_ you…I can, ya know, actually see the breathtakingly beautiful goddess you were _always meant to be_? Because you do the same thing for me every single day, makin’ me believe I was somehow a better person than what I feel inside. Like all that awful shit somehow _didn’t_ happen to me? You make me feel like…like bein’ this way is normal and it’s okay. Like _I’m_ okay and not all scarred and fucked up inside? Hell,  you’re the real miracle worker here! Me…’normal’? _Ha!_ So yeah, call it fucked up or whatever you want, but I can really relate to that. Uh…no pun intended, of course.”

“Ha! No, o-of course not. Look, I’m dreadfully sorry, I don’t mean to add to all the confusion, I just…I _don’t_ want to lose you, or lose what we have. It’s the most precious thing I’ve ever experienced, and I feel as though I’ll never find the likes of it ever again.”

“Hey! Funny, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“So…”

“So? Let’s stick together. We’ll figure it out eventually. Hell, who knows? Maybe we won’t be together forever…but we’ll always _be_ there for each other forever! But let’s just take it as it comes, all right, and see what happens? Gotta get you a new surname, after all? ‘Lady Matoi Satsuki’! It’s got a certain ring to it! Although I must say, it’s not a ‘new’ surname. It’s actually...well, it’s kinda used. Or maybe ‘refurbished’ is a nicer way to put it, at any rate? Oh yeah, and I feel that I should also disclose that it’s entirely  fake. Counterfeit! That’s probably important to mention. Sure ya still want it plastered all over yer business cards, knowing all that?”

“Yes. More than anything. I’ve been called ‘counterfeit’ before. I didn’t mind being called a fake by the likes of Ragyo, considering how it ultimately contributed to her undoing.”

“Okay, as long as you read the fine print? Don’t wanna get sued or whatever.”

”Oh heavens, no. I’d rather not sue. I’d settle with you…personally.”

“Cool. I was hoping you’d say that. Bring it on.”

“I love you so very much, Ryuko-chan.”

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d say that, too. I love you too, ya big ol’ softie! _Sneak hug attack!_ ”

“ _*oof!*_ Ah…we…we complete each other.”

“Yup! That we do.”

“Neither of us will ever be a truly complete individual, I fear. And yet…the whole is other than the sum of the parts. To continue on in life as an incomplete being, while getting other incomplete beings to assist with providing the missing pieces: such is the mission of our most incomprehensible lives, yes?”

“Ya know, I say that allll the time…heck, we’ve both been blown apart so damned many times, it’s a wonder we have any parts _left!_ ”

 

 

\- Present day -

 

 

A ball of sizzling energy overwhelmed the two clashing figures, the brilliant purple shockwave rippling violently from their murderous strangleholds. It triggered a cascading energy explosion that blew both hybrid women apart with incredible concussive force. The containment chamber had only been designed to house the immense power of one fiber-enhanced creature: the collected energy of two now catastrophically ruptured the structure with overwhelmingly powerful blast waves. The evening news stories would later report it as a localized earthquake tremor, and though it would only be rumored as a possible 4.1 on the Shindo intensity scale, the immediate damage to the underground facility was devastating.

Ryuko’s body was violently blasted up against the concrete ceiling, leaving behind a shattered, bloody crater as she then fell, her limp form utterly devoid of consciousness. Satsuki’s frame was viciously propelled down through the steel table they had been on, the metal structure collapsing out into a flower of warped shreds as she instantly succumbed to the crush of sudden darkness as well.

The thick metal-reinforced walls of the containment room were shattered, and pulverized concrete detritus could be seen to cover every surface within the destroyed room. The heavy slab of bulletproof observation glass was slightly dislodged as a whole from its massive frame, shot through with innumerable spider web cracks. Blooms of thick dust and choking smoke poured forth from the room’s remains, which caused both Inumuta and Mikisugi to be racked with coughing fits.

They both eventually stood up, shaky and dazed from the sudden explosion. Mikisugi tapped briefly at the computer’s control panel: it was lifeless, as was most of the surrounding equipment. The emergency lights had miraculously kicked in, so luckily they were not destined to blindly stumble about in total darkness as they sought to determine their current situation.

Hōka motioned to the remnants of the containment room, yelling out an urgent plea as he pointed and gestured at the surrounding mess. A cascade of sparks burst and flared from damaged server mainframes, filling their eyes with stroboscopic images of the surrounding devastation in brilliant white relief. Mikisugi couldn’t hear much of anything right now: severe tinnitus was the only hollow shriek that he could audibly detect for the moment. He sheepishly pointed at his ears and shook his head.

Inumuta whipped out his tablet, tapped out a brief message and then hastily showed the temporarily deafened researcher: _‘We need to get in there right away!’_

Mikisugi nodded, then motioned for Hōka to follow him. Trudging down the hall, he opened a closet and reached inside. He handed a shovel to Hōka as he hefted an emergency fire axe over his own shoulder. Gesturing towards the pile of rubble, he then shrugged as he started to hack and pry away at the bulging edge of the bulletproof glass slab. Both men worked themselves into a hushed fervor, each praying valiantly for the best, while silently steeling themselves for the worst.

Inside the ruined chamber, all was unnervingly quiet. Concrete dust was settling over all in a hushed rain of atomized debris, the sound of which could have been likened to sprinklings of sand...if one had perhaps somehow been making a sandcastle out of steel, that is. The occasional thud of falling rock or clang of sliding metal punctuated the otherwise calm scene of utter devastation. Both figures had been left mostly nude in amongst the piles of smoking debris, their bloody and tattered clothing all but stripped away by the immensity of the explosion.

Stillness became a void that held only two former combatants within. A tiny fragment of consciousness soon joined another, which slowly but surely formed a frame of cognizant thought through a bleary haze of pain and overwhelming weakness. A pitiful cough was answered by a nearby groan. A hand twitched, pushing in vain against the bent metal bar that pinned it down. A badly bruised foot shuffled weakly, scraping through coarse chunks of slippery gravel as it sought to somehow find purchase on the wreckage-strewn floor. Sporadic coughing fits made it clear to each woman that the other was both alive and somewhat conscious...though they were far too weak to do much of anything about it.

Satsuki’s first instinct upon regaining consciousness was simple: she wanted nothing more than to crawl across the floor and wrap her poor Ryuko up into a protective, nurturing shield, but she couldn’t muster the strength to even lift her head. She was dangerously weak from blood loss, and any movement would have been considered a small miracle at that point. The jagged slivers of glass and steel shrapnel that decorated her mauled flesh like so many dressmaker pins certainly weren’t helping her perilous situation: the slightest movement brought with it searing agony and tortuous throbbing.

Ryuko could hardly move at all, as her energy levels were also left pitifully nullified by their explosive encounter. Nor was her body left unsullied from this encounter, either: sharp chunks of concrete were embedded deeply into her back and a myriad of glass razor shards had forcefully made their way into her body as well. Battered limbs could only twitch and flop uselessly, as they were stubbornly refusing to obey even the slightest commands...there simply wasn’t any energy left for them to expend.

Their limp forms then began to sparkle under the dull lights, and one might have been fooled into thinking that the ladies had recently undergone some sort of crazed glitter-related hazing ritual…until one realized the actual source of such unexpected shininess: their bonded life fibers were spending their final moments as semi-sentient creatures by valiantly trying to heal their horrifically injured hosts. A parting gift, one might have been led to believe…it could even have been perceived as an altruistic act from one life form to another. Yet it was merely the instinctual reaction of a symbiotic creature that held above all the ingrained drive to protect their meat puppet vehicles to the bitter end.

One by one, each piece of steel, concrete and glass was slowly being expelled out of broken skin, leaving weak, fading sparkleglows in their place. The oddly musical tinkling of falling glass, rock and metal bits slowly roused the women from their united stupors, neither quite understanding the significance of such a curious soundtrack. As their human consciousness filtered back, their life fibers were retreating, burning themselves out, submitting to their inevitable shutdown as they desperately wove together split flesh and shattered bone. One after another spent its final energy reserves until all inevitably ebbed and succumbed to the hollow call of silence for the last time.

Darkness gave way to glimmers of light, the dull amber emergency bulbs piercing through each figure’s pulsing skulls by way of invading their wretched, aching eyeballs. Slowly opening eyes searched haphazardly about the room with increasing worry, then froze as they finally met; visions shaking and blurry at first, then with increasing clarity and focus. Dazzling blue stared lovingly at dazzling blue, each slowly realizing what they were in the process of witnessing.

Kiryuin Satsuki’s completely normal human eyes became the very first to ever behold the completely normal human eyes of Matoi Ryuko.

As utterly exhausted as they were from the traumatic experience, the urge to touch one another was now deemed to be overwhelming in nature. One trembling hand reached out for the other, eventually coming together to unite in the middle of their shared debris field. Satsuki became the first to test out her hoarse, desert-dry voice.

“…h-hey.”

“…hey, y’self... _*khackh*_...babe...”

“How...d’ you…f-feel…Ryuko?”

“Mnmm…ugh. Weird. Sorta...tingly. Like someone parked a _*heff*_ friggin’ cement mixer on _*ow!*_ m-my chest. Y-you?”

“F-feels more t’ me….like… _*cough*..._ tour bus…full o’ ‘ _Pink Domination_ ’…groupies…hah…”

“Oof. I feel ya there…hey, Sats? _*gasp!*_ Your... _oh my God_ , your eyes! They…they’re back to bein’--“

“Wha’, are they...f-finally back t’…normal, now? Ah…so y’mean…like _yours_ are now, Ryuko-chan?”

“ _Wh-_ are…are you _serious?_ My...they, a-are they _really...?_ Ya mean I’m f-finally… _normal?_ ”

Satsuki smiled gently, nodding her head slowly as it rested gingerly on a shallow pillow of concrete debris. Ryuko raised trembling fingers to her eyes, mouth parted open in pure shock as she started to quietly release tears of sheer joy. Curling up into a ball, the former hybrid bawled long and hard as she pushed her blessedly normal eyes to the test of tears, desperately grasping out for Satsuki’s outstretched fingers as she did so. Words simply could not be formed: years of anguish, abuse and pain poured forth from the young woman’s emotional dam as she struggled to come to terms with this most unexpected release from her life fiber sentence, now commuted by fickle fate to live out her life as a normal human being.

Satsuki could only quietly weep as well, sharing in her sister’s cathartic release with one of her own. If all of her own life’s torture, abuse and unending stress could possibly have been foreseen as leading up to this beautiful crowning moment, it would have gladly been endured a thousand times over...it now served to become the crystalline structure that enshrined this heavenly moment in her mind forever. All of the destruction in the ruined lab, the smoke, rubble and chaos… _none_ of it existed to her in that shining moment. Satsuki was floating in space, cushioned by the exhilarating rush that accompanied the successful rescue of her beloved sister’s treasured soul, once again.

What little remaining strength they had was redirected to their hands, where the resulting lifegrip was so strong, not even karma itself could possibly separate it.

Through the echoing sounds of sparking, hissing electrical shorts and the still-crumbling scrape of concrete slabs, they could now just barely hear the muffled shouts of their rescuers as they sought to move enough rubble to uncover the truth regarding the sisters’ fates. After a long, protracted battle with reinforced concrete, steel and glass debris, the men finally managed to locate the two of them on the floor…both out cold now, but thankfully very much alive, and still clutching at each other’s outstretched hand with a life-preserver grasp.

Expressions of peaceful relief could be discerned under the accumulated filth and detritus that had been caked upon their beaten, bloody faces. They had not regrettably perished at each other’s throats, after all...they had miraculously survived the fallout of the Kiryuin family curse; all enmity purged from their bodies along with the insidious influence of the alien life fibers.

They were finally _free_.

From above, one could almost make out the discernable yin-yang shape that their limp figures now formed, both girls curled up and opposed to one another, connected by both hand and fate. It was a powerful symbol; a testament to the love and support that they would each represent to the other for the rest of their blessedly normal human lives.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hello? Anyone home? Shit, what in the world happened here, eh? Did I miss a hell of a party or what? What’s up with all this smoke…? _*snff*_ Do I smell fireworks? Is that ionized air? What, did _lightning_ strike this place or-”

“Sanageyama? Is that you? Oh, excellent! This is most perfect timing! Get your ass down here, I need your help!”

“Inumuta-san? What the hell are _you_ doing here, eh? Science experiment gone wrong or something? Look man, I’m just here to meet Satsuki-sama? She texted me earlier and told me to meet her at this specific address. Um…look here, I was promised ‘ _a monumental struggle that I wouldn’t soon forget!_ ’ There, see? That’s what her text says, and so here I am, ready to go! I even brought another sword, just in case she--uh, what’s so funny?”

“Ha. **Ha!** _Ha!_ Ha-ha-haaa! Yes! Lady Satsuki is a tactical genius to the bitter end! Here now, quickly! We need to perform an emergency blood transfusion: she has been drained of a great deal of blood and is now in grave danger! Now I know your type will work, since you’ve obviously done this before! Come on, follow me! Downstairs! Her very life depends upon it!”

“Awww, are you kidding me? AGAIN? What the hell went down now?”

“Come on, hurry it up! Ryuko probably needs some, too…but Lady Satsuki is in mortal danger right now! HEY! _MIKISUGI!_ You won’t believe this, but a compatible blood donor has _just_ arrived!”

“Really? Such amazing luck! Good, good...get his ass down here, man! No time to waste!”

“Come on, you know the drill. Roll up your sleeves and come with me, Monkey Man. Time to play the hero once again!”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘bloody hero’, I guess… _*grumble*…_ well, at least I managed to load up on some of my mom’s shirataki noodle dumplings before coming over here… _this_ time.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Ah. Good morning, Tsumugu.”

“Mnnnehhh-what _*ow*_ h-happened? Status report! Is it over?”

“It is over…yes, it’s finally over now.”

“Did any of them survive?”

“No, they were terminated.”

“Damn it all. I was hoping they would have made it. You know, just between you and me? Ryuko wasn’t such a bad kid, really…and I guess Satsuki wasn’t quite as evil as her superbitch mother, anyways. God, I hate this part of being a soldier! Losing innocent bystanders’ lives is always the hardest part of war…“

”The girls are both fine, you big lummox.”

“ _What?_ But you just said they were--“

“The _life fibers_.  They were nullified…Ryuko and Satsuki are now recovering in the hospital. The sisters are now finally free of the life fibers’ influence…for _good!_ ”

“They are free of…? Are you _sure?_ I mean, there’s always a chance that-“

“I checked myself, and will continue to check for the foreseeable future. Their life fibers are in permanent, irreversible torpor. They cannot be surgically removed, but they also have no way of reactivating, either. Nothing on this planet could possibly reawaken them now. Their energy has been nullified…forever.”

“For _ever_ …? Huh. How ‘bout that? The final battle over the life fibers, and I was asleep for the whole damned thing! Listen, I have two important pieces of information to tell you. One: I am glad they survived. No one deserves to lose their family in such a terrible manner, not even a Kiryuin. Two: I’m going to the fuckin’ bar. I need a damned drink…and a smoke.”

“Don’t we all, after this mess? Don’t we all...”

 

 

-

 

 

“Whoa there, wait, _hold_ up…you mean to tell me that you just jumped in there, full of a lethal _double cure dose_ and just  hoped that I would try to drain you of enough of it through yer blood to cure _me_ , too? Are you completely fuckin’ nuts?”

“What can I say? They finally came up with a ‘ _Life Fibers - Begone!_ ’ medication, my dear…you always wished for some of that, now didn’t you? I had to convince you to take your proper dose somehow…and you don’t like needles.”

“Wow…that was _really_ stupid and reckless of you! Since when did the almighty Kiryuin Satsuki ever do something so damned impulsive, huh?”

“Since she was faced with the prospect of forever losing you.”

A heated blush followed the sudden hush. Ryuko knew she would end up choking on any response, so none was formed. The soft glow from her cheeks served to warm them both.

They shared parallel hospital beds, strategically placed next to each other as they slowly journeyed on the road to recovery as fast as a human body could heal. Which in this case, meant weeks and weeks of ponderously slow progress…but they didn’t mind one bit. As far as they were concerned, they had earned a nice, long vacation from the entire damned world, since they had both somehow managed to heroically save it.

Again.

This golden silence was eventually broken, however; Ryuko quickly grew fidgety from holding hands with her beloved savior…and of course, the ever-present itchiness from the casts wasn’t helping things, either.

“So, uh...how ya feelin’ today? I noticed they aren’t kidnappin’ ya all the time for those stupid brain scans anymore?”

“Better! No intracranial swelling anymore, thankfully. Concussions are always such a terrible experience, of course. That nausea medication is finally working to keep it at bay, so rest comes easier to me now. Yourself?”

“Ah, you know. I’m a tough cookie. Although I will say this out loud: fuck wearing casts! It’s drivin’ me nuts! _Rrrr-_ so friggin’ itchy! Rrrgh, I’m not exactly lookin’ forward to seeing an oral surgeon, either...but teeth are apparently ‘important for your health’ after all, right? You’re _so_ lucky those pearly whites of yours are still picture perfect; I have to get some goddamned fake tooth implants now! I’ll just add that fact to my ‘almost secret personal jealousy’ list. _*sigh*”_

“You may be surprised to discover that I already have a few artificial teeth of my own, you know. You aren’t alone there.”

“Huh? Ya do? Oh gosh, I never knew tha--oooh, shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, it was to be expected. I suppose I did graduate from ‘Kiryuin Ragyo’s School of Hard Knocks’ way before I set foot upon Honnoji’s hallowed grounds. Never mind that now. You were saying?”

“Er…right. So my life fibers are all blown to hell now, but obviously you know that. They used up the very last of their powers to heal me one last time. Sounds like you got a similar treatment, I guess? At least there’s just barely enough of ‘em left over to power my stupid heart! Ohhh yeah, although I _do_ apparently have some weird cardiac arrhythmia of some kind now, I guess? The last little scraps of those stringy fuckers, they just ain’t quite workin’ right anymore. My heart skips like a hyper preschooler now. I’ll be on, uh...some beta blocker somethin’ or other...I dunno, some weird sounding heart medications for the rest of my life, or so I‘ve been told. Oi! See that? You finally succeeded in breakin’ my damned heart, Satsy!”

“ _Hmph._ Always a risk of that happening, I think. You knew what you were getting into, dealing with me.”

“Yeah, I did. I shoulda remembered the number one rule of the streets: _‘mess with the bitches, gonna need stitches’!_ Hell, I practically wrote that rule! Totally worth it, though. To me, a busted heart’s way better than a lonely one. Well, at least I still got you...right, my beautiful ‘heartbreaker’?”

Satsuki nodded weakly, a thin smirk upon her features as she playfully punched Ryuko’s shoulder. She sighed as she studied her tired reflection in a nearby medical machine’s shiny steel surface. Thick gauze bandages still covered the stitches in her slim neck.

“ _Hmph._ Looks like I’ll need to plan on employing fashionable scarves with my outfits for the rest of my life, hmm? Damn it all. Just when my old neck scar had been healed for me, I went and earned yet another one! Apparently my fibers just couldn’t stick around long enough to fully heal these last, terrible gashes…ah, that’s typical Kiryuin luck for you! Such is life, I suppose. Scars are a sign of survival, and that is what we do! We survive.”

“Hell, yes. Hey, at least the rest of your old injuries are gone though, right? Like your poor hand, fer example? Oh, and especially that…t-that _cancer_. Uhmm...Satsuki-sama, I don’t even know what to say about that. I mean, I…you could have… _*sniff*_ …if things had turned out just a little bit differently, you would have _died_ from that for certain!”

“Don’t fret about that now, dear heart. Besides, I didn’t emerge from this entirely unscathed. It turns out that I was diagnosed with adolescent idiopathic scoliosis, after all. All that back pain…it turns out that it wasn’t entirely from old battle injuries. I had just assumed that it was from my inability to heal properly after my time in that ghastly torture cage! I suppose I am to blame for this. I never sought to properly consult a doctor about it, or the stomach pain either. Or, well…just about anything else, I suppose. I was just so damned busy! _*tsk!*_ The toll of my fanaticism…what an utter  fool I was.”

“Eh? Your activated fibers didn’t heal that up too? How come?”

“Ah. I presume they weren’t active within my body quite long enough to heal everything that originally plagued my normal human body. It would have taken quite a while for them to straighten out my spine like that. Look, don’t you worry about it. My life fibers _did_ manage to alleviate some of it by the end, so I’m much better off now than I once was! There are therapies available, and it’s not so bad right now. In time, I will be able to properly live with it. I just never really examined my own back in the mirror, I mean who ever does _that_? I always knew what unsightly scars were lurking there from my initial life fiber implantation, and I certainly didn’t wish to seek out daily reminders! Those scars…it is obvious by now that they shall always be there; since they were never healed by my awakened life fibers, I theorize that they could only heal injuries from after their surgical introduction to my biological system? I never thought of it beyond that, never even considered...! I ignored _all_ of the pain and figured I’d just…well, deal with it later. You know. Down the road?”

“Yeah, sure…down the road. Well, Satsuki, here we are at the end of that road...at least this horrible journey is over now, right? The world is finally safe, so now you get to focus one hundred percent on caring about yourself! Ain’t no reason for you to be in pain any longer. No more ignoring stuff like that, ‘kay? Ya _hear_ me over there, ‘Lady Stubborn Britches’? Doctors exist for a reason!”

“Will you _please_ stop--! Ah, no. Sorry. You’re...absolutely right, of course. I will need to find a way to be more attentive to my own needs. I blatantly ignored just about every ill I suffered, I suppose. All I ever cared about was keeping up my peak performance and getting maximum results. Pain was to be ignored at all costs; to even think otherwise was a sure sign of weakness for Ragyo to detect! In retrospect, I’m surprised I didn’t just completely fall apart after we finally defeated that monster. My body was surely held together by pure willful defiance alone! _*tsk*_ Headstrong to the point of sheer pigheadedness! How could I have been so damned shortsighted, Ryuko?”

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t be a stranger to doctors, I guess. Now you know better! Hey, speaking of which…you notice how much Mikisugi has changed recently? He hasn’t even so much as hit on me while we’ve been here! I haven’t even caught him staring at my tits at all, and that’s like a small miracle! He’s acting like a _real_ doctor all the time, all polite and professional and stuff? Why do you suppose  that is, huh?”

“Ah, well. People do change, Ryuko-chan. Who knows? Perhaps he has finally matured as a person? It _can_ happen, you know.”

“Yeah, riiiight. You straight up threatened his ass, didn’t ya?”

“Heavens, no! He _is_ our primary care physician, after all. Well, as far as our dead life fibers are concerned, anyway. We’ll need to be monitored for the rest of our lives, you realize…only he can properly do that.”

“Oi, all right. Well, it’s a small price to pay…I can put up with that, I guess. Still, he’s acting so different, all of a sudden? Huh. I wonder what happened to him…”

“Well…perhaps I had a _few_ choice words with the man.”

“A-ha! So you _did_ threaten him! I knew it!”

“I did not ‘threaten’ him. I merely reminded him of the importance of honesty, that’s all. Once I pointed out that poor Kinue would not have approved of his disingenuous behavior, the rest just worked itself out. Let’s just say that I don’t think you’ll be blinded by anything ‘pink and glowing’ any time soon.”

“Eh? No kidding? That was…aw man, now I kinda feel sorry for him? Gosh, if her death affected him _that_ much, he musta been hurtin’ something fierce inside! He’s not really a bad guy, ya know, under that pervy exterior. Uh, don’t tell him I _said_ that, of course.”

“He’ll work it out, I’m sure of it. Look, everyone we know has had their lives affected by the life fibers. As far as I’m concerned, everyone was a true hero, when it really came down to it.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Hey, maybe I’ll help, ya know…’cheer him up’ someday? I know of a few ways I could thank him...”

“You _cannot_ be serious.”

“Why not? He’s kinda cute, under all that shininess. He does have a killer body…”

“You seriously find him to be attractive? Him? That obnoxious Lite-Brite buffoon?”

“Ya know, I said I liked guys, too! Hmm, I know my way around a cock…maybe I’ll just…drop to my knees one day, and look him riiiight in the eyes while I…unzip his pants? Then, I’ll sloooowly work my way towards his shiny, glowing, _throbbing--_ “

“OHGODSABOVE _STOP!_ I don’t want to hear any more of this, Ryuko! Look, it’s your life, do what you will, I won’t stop you…but do _not_ contaminate my mind with your sick, slutty fantasies!”

“Heh…I was totally kidding, Sats.”

“You-wait, _what?_ ”

“I was kidding. I just wanted to be ‘ _blinded by something pink and glowing_ ’. Your blushing cheeks just so happen to fit the bill, that’s all. See? Those cheeks, riiiight there. Oh, damn! Lookin’ like a nice impression of a fire engine there, Satsy! Nice one! Hee-hee! Oh, it’s too damned easy!”

“Why, you insidious little bitch! I’ll---here then! En garde! _Hyaaa!_ ”

“Ack! Shit! Where’d you get that tongue depressor?! Ow! Fuck, I’m unarmed! Ah! Ack! Ow! Don’t make me…a-ha, here! Take this!”

“Ow! Watch it! Are you sure you want to test _my_ legendary reflexes with that puny little rubber hammer?”

“Self-defense! It’s in self-defense! I didn’t start this fight!”

“Oh, but you did! You started it by…ugh, by _shitting_ that awful image into my mind!”

“Aw, come on. It was more like ‘spitting’, if ya know what I mean _…*shlurp-shlurp-sluuurp- ptui!*_”

“Augh! **_RYUKO!_** Damn your filthy mind to hell!”

“Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Ow! H-hey, what can I say?! I was cold, and yer cheeks just warm me right up if I give ‘em some embarrassment fuel! Yowch!”

“Oh, so you’re _cold_ , you say? You know what will keep you nice and warm, Ryuko? _A complete body cast!_ Here, let me arrange it for you! Hyaaa!”

“Ah! Yowch! Mercyyyy!”

“No! _No escape for you, Matoi!_ ”

“Ah…uh, w-wait. _What_ did you j-just say?”

 “Eh? I merely said--what’s this all about? What’s wrong with you…? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t actually hurt you, did I? It’s just a silly tongue depressor, I didn’t jab you _that_ hard, I’m certain of it!“

“N-no, it’s…not _that_ …I j-just…n-never mind. I… _*ah-huh*_ I-I’m just so tired, Satsuki. I just…I’m… _*sniff*…_ look, I really _love_ you, ‘kay? I swear, I--“

“Ryuko-chan, please don’t cry! I’m sorry! What did I _do?_ I don’t understand? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I...look, I just remembered something really bad. _*sniff*_ You…that…um…I just now r-remembered you saying that phrase to me when you grabbed me in the house, that night we fought and you almost t-tore out my red streak? That’s w-what you said to m-me…”

“ _*gasp*_ Oh no, I am so sorry. You’re _right_ , I remember that now. Ryuko-chan…? Sweetheart? Look, I am so terribly sorry about that. Please forgive me, I’m-- _oh, curse my soul._ We have so many damned issues to deal with, even now! Will we ever stop hurting each other, I wonder? Look, are you…all right? I can probably get up and come over there to comfort you…unless you perhaps want me to leave for a while instead? I think I can probably do that too, I suppose…give you some space to breathe, away from me.”

“ _No! Don’t leave me!_ Please! I’m just being _dumb_ , it’ll pass…I-I’m okay, it was just a really bad flashback, I guess. It was…oh man, it hurt _so_ damned much, that night! Don’t worry, I ain’t blamin’ you, I swear! Please, just stay here with me? _Don’t leave._ ”

“I promise you, Ryuko. I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

“Just…promise that you still love me?”

“Of _course_ I love you! You are the radiant star that lights up my heavens!”

“I…wow. Really?”

“Yes, Ryuko-chan. You are everything to me.”

“Okay…that’s good to hear. I just…y’know, things got _really_ bad between us, and I wasn’t sure if we could ever actually move on after the shit we did to each other. I mean, fuck! How _could_ I…in the garage, that piece of metal! Damn it, I just shoved it right through your--“

“Ryuko! Just stop that! Beating yourself up is not going to solve anything, all right? Yes, it was a very difficult time in our lives. Listen, when you raced out of the garage on your bike that night, I sincerely feared that I would never see you alive ever again! Only the thought of saving you kept me going at that point, otherwise I could have just curled up in a damned ball and waited for death to claim me! But I kept going…and I _saved_ you. And I’ll keep going, and I’ll keep saving you…always and forever! You are what propels me forward, sweet girl! Do you hear me? You are my very life!”

“ _*sniff*…_ I love you so much, Satsuki-sama! Gawd, I suck so bad at this. I’ll get better at coping with this kind of shit, I swear to you I will.”

“We both will, dear heart. We have quite a journey ahead of us. Remember, just because the life fibers are gone now doesn’t mean our battle is over! We shall have to find a way to persevere through the fallout they have regrettably caused. I’ll _always_ need your help, and you’ll _always_ need mine! Think about it. We beat Ragyo together. We beat the life fibers together. There is nothing we cannot defeat…together! Are you still with me, Ryuko? Can I count upon you to be at my side?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m with ya…always.”

“Then _nothing_ can stop us from finding true peace. I love you, Ryuko.”

“I love you too, Satsuki. We are a team…forever!”

“Indeed, we are. A very _*yawn*_ tired team. Are you ready to go to sleep now?”

“Oh, thank heaven. I was afraid that you wanted to maybe continue our round of chess, and I just can’t even think straight right now. I am so wiped! Oi, so you wanna know one funny thing I noticed about being free from the life fibers, after having them inside me all my life?”

“What’s that, dear?”

“Well, I was just realizing that I’ve never been _really_ sick. I think the fibers always kept me from getting really bad colds and the flu and stuff, ya know? And I noticed that I’ve been kinda feelin’ all funky and weird since getting here, and I… _*sniffle*_ …I… _*ACHOOO*_ …uhh…aw, fugoff...I tink I bight be gedding by fiwst agtual cowd? Sowwy, Sadzki... _*sniff*_ Eww, gross…”

“First lesson: learn to look _away_ from people when you sneeze, will you, Ryuko? And please pass me a damned _paper towel_.”

”Well, uhh…we share everything now, right? And we’re already in the hospital? So it’s like a perfect time for us to bond over being normal humans agai-”

“Shut **up** , Matoi! You make me sick…in this case, literally.”

“Uh, I’m the gift that keeps on giving, I guess…heh-heh-heh?”

_*sigh*_

 

 

\- Six months later -

 

 

“Awright, it’s about damned time we got around to doing this! Hey, wanna make a wager, huh? I’ll betcha he straight-up faints!”

“Utter nonsense! Ira is certainly made of sterner stuff than that! He will take it all in stride, as usual. I will not let him refuse this, either. I care not for his pride in this particular endeavor. He deserves this!”

“Uh-huh. Fainting. Calling it now.”

“Oh, ye of little faith, Ryuko. You just watch! My ‘shield’ can and will withstand _anything_ I throw at him!”

“ _*snort*_ Whateeever you say, boss lady.”

The transport truck beeped as it reversed into the automotive garage’s driveway, with the Mercedes following close behind. Satsuki went on to supervise the delivery details as Ryuko darted inside to retrieve the blonde behemoth…and she wasn’t entirely surprised to see him already exiting the main office door, befuddled look upon his face as he wiped grease from his huge hands onto his coveralls.

“Er…Lady Matoi? I wasn’t aware you were stopping by today? What is that truck doing here? Is that a vehicle in need of repairs...?” He eyed the rear of the truck as it started to lower a blue tarp covered package down onto the asphalt. It was obvious that it was a vehicle of some sort, although Ira couldn’t quite place the type or model. It was oddly rounded and bulbous, whatever it was. Fat sports tires were seen peeking out from underneath…what sort of vehicle was this, anyway?

“Hey there, Ira-san. Ah, just dropping off a...well, obviously a car, that’s all. Listen, it ain’t my idea, this was all part of Satsuki’s scheme. You’ll have to hit her up if ya want answers...c’mon! She wants to see you, like right now.”

His eyes grew wide. “L-Lady Satsuki is here as well? She...she’s never come to the garage before! I...I had no idea! Why, I must change right away to be more presentable, I’m filthy from performing menial repair tasks!” 

Ryuko covered her smirking lips as she watched him nervously gibber and stutter at the shame of being caught working at his own workplace by Lady Satsuki herself. Oh, the _horror_. She clapped one hand upon his enormous shoulder as she tried to reassure the giant greasy gorilla.

“Too late, big guy. Her ladyship demands your presence, and that’s an order! Come on, ya big lug! This won’t take too long.”

“Er...but I...at least let me change into-“

His whining was cut off as Satsuki came out from around the corner of the truck, signing paperwork on a clipboard as she eyed the delivery with her most critical eye. Looking up suddenly, she broke out into a cheery smile as she caught sight of the towering man, pushed reluctantly into place by Ryuko as she prodded him to answer the summons.

“Ah. There you are, old friend! I sincerely hope we’re not interrupting anything important, but I wanted this to be something of a surprise.” Gamagōri immediately knelt in front of her, overwhelmed by her radiant presence.

“MILADY! Please forgive my most disgraceful appearance! I was caught unaware by your surprise visit! I most humbly beg for your forgiveness.” His head bowed down in deepest reverence, it took a moment or two before he realized that Satsuki’s outstretched hand was hovering in midair, patiently awaiting his acknowledgement. Ira slowly looked up and stared curiously at the hand, as though it were a mysterious artifact being offered to a primitive tribesman for the very first time.

Satsuki motioned her fingers towards herself in a flurry of reserved yet cheerful indignance. “Come on, cut that out. Up. Come with me, my friend.” Ira looked at the pale, alabaster palm, perfectly manicured nails gleaming under the sunlight...then glanced at his own rough mitt, dirty with rust flakes and greasy oil. Torn between duty and respect, he quietly protested as he started to curse the fact that his shop towels were sitting in a neat stack upon his workbench and he hadn’t the common courtesy to bring a single one with him! Idiot!

Sighing, Satsuki reached down and seized his palm, dragging him up to a standing position as he weakly sputtered and protested. “Gamagōri-san, I care not for the condition of your hand. I will gladly shake it, no matter the cost! You see, I owe you my very life, many times over. It’s time I properly recognized that fact! I am truly honored to be able to shake hands with the one who pledged to always shield me from my life’s terrible folly.”

Ira stuttered out a red-faced reply, stumbling and tripping over simple syllables as his hand was firmly shaken by Lady Satsuki’s strong grasp. “ _*ahem*_ Y-yes, Milady. O-of course, I understand! Why, I’m honored that _you’re_ honored!”

Ryuko snorted loudly at this as she turned and trotted towards the garage door, shaking her head the entire time. “Whatta total goofball! Melts like putty in her hands! I swear…” she muttered under her breath as she sought out a particular item or two from the shop’s vast interior.

Ignoring her sister’s callous disrespect, Satsuki gestured towards the mystery object under the blue tarps. “Ira-san, I’d like to present to you a gift. This is a token of my appreciation for all of your life’s hard work and dedication... _however!_ I must warn you that there are  rules involved with accepting such a gift! Is this understood?”

He straightened up, one fist over his heart as he solemnly pledged his word. “Milady! On my honor I swear that I shall follow your requirements to the last letter! This, I faithfully vow to you on this very day! I shall not betray your faith in me, Lady Satsuki-samaaaa!”

Lady Satsuki stiffened up as she barked out orders to her former disciplinary chairman...old habits died hard, indeed. “Very well. Here are my rules. You shall use this vehicle only at the location of my choosing. There is a private racetrack about forty kilometers from here. I have already made arrangements for this vehicle to be permanently stored there in a properly maintained storage environment. You shall use _all_ appropriate safety gear at _all_ times while operating this vehicle, including but not limited to an approved race helmet! It is not legal for use on public streets at all, so it _must_ be restricted to use on said racetrack! Is this perfectly clear?”

Ira blinked, then darted his eyes to the car, then to Satsuki. His deep voice was tinged with a quizzical tone as he affirmed his understanding of the orders so far. “Yes, I believe so...but what exactly is the nature of such a vehicle, if it is to be treated in such a manner? It sounds most unusual, indeed?” Satsuki whirled around, looking for Ryuko as she sought out her assistance. She located her wayward sibling just as she appeared from behind Ira, metal folding chair in one hand and fresh shop towel in the other.

Satsuki cocked her head curiously, and then immediately dismissed any lingering questions as she motioned towards the car. Business first, questions later! “Ryuko, could you be so kind...?” One thumbs-up later, and Ryuko was zipping back and forth, releasing latches and straps as the tarpaulins were loosened from the car’s frame. The vehicle’s form gradually revealed itself to Ira’s wondering eyes as the tarps fell away and Satsuki clinically droned on about the car’s details. Lady Satsuki read from the paperwork on her clipboard, a monotonous matter-of-fact tone obfuscating her impending excitement at the big reveal.

“Here, now. This particular vehicle happens to be a rather rare specimen, it’s a one-of-a-kind! It’s also extraordinarily fast and powerful, so utmost care _must_ and _shall_ be used during its operation! I cannot stress that enough, Ira! This is a...here, let me see now... _*tsk* damn it, wish I had remembered to bring my reading glasses_...ah-ha! Here we are. This is an American ‘muscle car’: a 1966 Shelby Cobra. A ‘427 Super Snake’ edition, number CSX 3015… _hmm,_ _whatever that means_...apparently there’s only one of these left in existence, since the only other one like it was apparently driven straight off a _cliff!_ My goodness…how very foolish. Now I know of your affinity towards American cars, and I don’t wish to engage you in yet another pointless battle of stubbornness when it comes to offering financial assistance with fixing your poor Cadillac! So I have therefore decided to gift you another vehicle entirely. Argument _over_ , in my opinion! I also don’t want to hear any protests over the price, so I’m hereby _ordering_ you to accept this gift from me! Look here, Ira-san, I’m told that this thing has over eight _hundred_ horsepower, and I don’t wish to discover that I made a grievous mistake in giving you such a powerful vehicle! So I feel it is absolutely appropriate that I should iterate once more that your adherence to these rules is absolutely non-negotiable-- _*gasp*_ G- _Gamagōri-san??_ ”

He slumped down suddenly, back into the recently unfolded metal chair provided by Matoi Ryuko; grinning idiot and cheerful provider of one pink tongue, deliriously stuck out in triumph towards her unbelieving sibling. She delicately padded the shop towel upon his delirious brow with one hand as she slowly extended a middle finger towards Satsuki with the other.

Only Ryuko could pack such sting into so few words.

“ _Told ya so._ ”

 

 

\- One year later -

 

 

The sight was surreal, to say the least. A well-dressed elder gentleman sat on the couch, a nonplussed expression on his weathered face as a drooling youngster sprawled awkwardly across his lap. She was fast asleep, having suddenly reached an invisible energy wall that dropped her with the effectiveness of a hurled tranquilizer needle.

“Ah, sorry about that, Soroi. Do ya want me to grab her? Jun gets that way sometimes; she just, y’know, uses up all her energy when she’s too excited and…splat!” Ryuko made a motion to detangle the child from his person until he held up one resolute palm to gently defer her gesture for the time being.

“Nonsense, Lady Ryuko. The girl is a sheer delight to behold! I’ll not disturb her rest now. Truth be told, it does bring back some rather fond memories...” Soroi grinned slightly, his dark eyes focusing upon a distant story or two in the past. Ryuko smirked mischievously, then oh-so-casually checked over Satsuki’s perfectly poised posture for any minute traces of self-conscious fidgeting.

Tea cup still perfectly hovering before her, the hostess showed no outward reactions as a crude sibling-generated snort made itself known in the living room. “Aw, are you remembering what a demanding little fussbucket Satsuki must have been as a toddler? Gosh, I sure hope the lil’ dictator didn’t run you _too_ ragged, back in those days!”

Soroi handled the derisive comment with all the decorum of a seasoned household veteran. “Actually, I recall that Lady Satsuki was quite the delightful child. She was always polite, with a keen sense of wonderment and curiosity about her. Always reading, always wanting to learn all she could of the world around her. I cannot honestly say that she was ever a difficult child, really.”

The delicate clink of porcelain signaled Satsuki’s foray into the topic. She smoothed out the hem of her skirt, then nodded towards the old man as he gazed wistfully upon little Jun’s slumbering, peaceful expression.

“I was fortunate enough to have you to guide me through such harsh times. Soroi, I could not have accomplished what I did without your steadfast and unrelenting support.”

“It was my solemn duty, Lady Satsuki...but it was also my sincere honor as well. Of course, I chose to never have children myself, in lieu of serving the Kiryuin household. Yet I feel as though I have perhaps fulfilled my caretaker’s role in life anyways, given to me by fate. Well...that, and by your late father, of course.”

One eyebrow cocked up into a curious arch, Satsuki briefly paused as she regarded her long time servant. “Oh? How do you mean, Soroi?”

Quietly clearing his throat, the elder gentleman offered his innermost thoughts. “Ah. Begging your pardon, milady. That is to say, it was indirectly requested of me to look after you in his stead, should anything unsavory befall his own person. Your father was, if anything, a rather clever man with his mind set firmly upon the future. He made it more or less clear to me that I was to take a personal interest in your own upbringing. I don’t believe he had much faith in your mother doing right by his memory. This suspicion, of course, was certainly obvious by the time he was forced to take leave of yourself. I think he already suspected something quite dire was being plotted at that point, looking back. Once he satisfactorily ascertained my true allegiances to your family, he bade me to then look out for you, in whatever manner I possibly could. I followed his wishes to the very best of my humble abilities, milady.”

Satsuki leaned back as she thoughtfully regarded his words. “I see. I wasn’t aware that he communicated anything like that to you before he disappeared. I always thought that it was so sudden, that he had no prior warnings to plan against? And here I thought all this time that it was merely _my_ words alone that had swayed you over to my secret cause!”

Soroi nodded respectfully as he quietly admitted the truth. “I had already been won over by your father’s words, milady. You merely affirmed the truth within your own heart to me. I knew then that I had to support you in your quest. It was the right thing to do in the face of such madness. If I may be so bold as to say, I do believe that your father would have been quite proud of you.”

Satsuki’s eyes clouded over, recalling the sentiments she had observed in her dear father’s personal journals. ‘ _Proud? Of my decisions, my actions?_ _Comfort cannot be so easily found in such a statement…’_

“I don’t know. Perhaps. I could have handled things better, I suspect. I was notoriously cruel in my methodology. I’m not sure he would have approved of such soulless tactics.”

“Milady, it was an impossibly complicated situation that was entrusted to a young child. It is a fortunate thing for the world that this child was you! I am certain that your father would have eventually felt vindicated in trusting you with such a task…even if he had no way of ascertaining your true goals. I would also go so far as to state that I have always been impressed by your peerless acumen and drive to succeed at any cost. In my humble opinion, you were born to save this planet…and you did so with grace and dignity.”

A slight blush ghosted over her cheeks as Satsuki processed these thoughts. “While I do appreciate the sentiment, I cannot agree that anything was accomplished with ‘dignity’ or ‘grace’. I was a dirty, underhanded tactician. I employed the most distasteful of tactics in my quest to destroy my mother once and for all. My soul was affected by her rotten presence more than I care to admit. It was sheer, dumb luck that we succeeded at all! I was fortunate to have surrounded myself with the most competent of individuals…and that Ryuko of all people had appeared from the shadows to challenge us all! This was the true secret to the success of my war campaign; it was a _very_ fortunate group effort. I’m just thankful that there wasn’t some sort of public coup to remove me from my position! That others had absolute faith in me: this was my saving grace. Looking back, I’m a bit surprised that you put up with my domineering ways at all!”

Soroi raised his hand, an impulsive motion to cut off Satsuki’s self-deprecating train of thought. His deeply-engrained servant training kicked in immediately, so he quickly abolished the idea of arguing the point with his long-time leader. It troubled him so to see Lady Satsuki in such a state of self-doubt, but he was mortified at the very idea of providing a wall of resistance, even if she was being obstinately misguided in her reasoning.

“Ah, but only you could have provided the exemplary leadership we needed to succeed! You were born unto that role, and I do most emphatically believe that--hmm?”

Soroi then looked down to see a pair of eyes peeping up at him, watching with rapt attention his every move and expression. Upon noticing the youngster’s spying, she blushed and smiled shyly, giggling a bit as she did.

“Hello, Uncle Soroi.”

“Ah! Why hello, Lady Jun! How are you feeling after your nap, milady?”

“But Soroi! I’m not a _lady!_ ” She then locked eyes with the elder servant and conspiratorially leaned in, in order to share her deepest thoughts. A whisper told him all he needed to know regarding the situation.

“ _I think I have to be ten before you can say that._ ”

His eyes opening wide at this, Soroi gasped as he admitted to the depth of his social etiquette fault. “Good heavens, I am terribly sorry and beg your pardon, young miss! How shall I call you, then?”

She shrugged, squinted hard at her magic thinking spot for a moment, then stated matter-of-factly “Hmm. Well…Mamayuko calls me ‘Jun Bug’. I guess you can call me that?”

Soroi then, too, squinted at his _own_ thinking spot (which he didn’t even know he possessed until Jun showed him the way), then regretfully provided a solemn apology. “I’m afraid I cannot do that, milady. I simply _must_ address you with the proper respect due to your station in life! Proper decorum demands it! May I please call you ‘Miss Jun’ until such a time that I may call you a lady?”

“Umm…‘kay. But only _you_ can call me that, all right?”

“Very well then, Miss Jun. It is a deal.” With this, he offered his hand in agreement, which Jun then grabbed and shook gently. Ryuko and Satsuki exchanged glances, whereupon they both shrugged in surrender. Ryuko reached out and scratched Jun’s head, flopping her hair around as she addressed the young dealmaker.

“Wow kiddo, you sure do drive a hard bargain, eh?”

“Mamasassy told me to _never_ settle for how people treated me unless I was happy with the results. Um, did I do it right?” Satsuki briefly regarded the youngster with a critical eye, then smiled as she gently nodded.

“Indeed you did. You made your feelings known to the other party, then you worked towards a proper resolution. I am most proud of you, my dear.”

The beaming smile emanating from the young girl could have rivaled Satsuki’s shiniest moment of glowing triumph. Jun enthusiastically fist-pumped in the air, then growled out a guttural “Awesooommmmeee!” Satsuki’s surprised eyebrows shot up so quickly that Ryuko almost choked on her own laughter.

“Omigod Sats, your face! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!” Ryuko then surprise-tickled the giddy youngster as Satsuki tried in vain to recompose her steady state. Soroi did his very best stone-faced routine, but Satsuki could tell that he was rather amused by the spectacle, even though he knew better than to actually admit to it out loud to the former warlord.

“Okay, kiddo. Time for bed! Allllll aboard the express trip to Bedroom Junction! Whoosh!” Ryuko swept up the giggling youngster, who shyly beckoned goodbye to Uncle Soroi. He nodded primly and waved back, smiling gently as the young girl was noisily driven to her evening destination by Captain Matoi.

“Ah, I see that Lady Ryuko is quite good with children!”

“Mmm. I would agree. It seems to bring out a certain sort of gentle cheeriness in her. It suits her quite well. I do believe it has done her some good, considering the darker aspects of her sullen past. I will admit I had some misgivings about adoption, but now that I have seen the positive side of child rearing, it has been a most rewarding experience for me as well. I acquiesce to her in most things regarding Jun’s upbringing. She has an empathic, nurturing quality that I cannot hope to match.”

“Nonsense, milady! It just takes some time to attune your behavior to the needs of the child, that’s all. Why, I was more challenged by caring for Iori than your own self! You certainly needed no coddling! You were born to be a natural leader, milady!”

“Hmm. So I was, wasn’t I… _*ahem*_ …well! Enough about that. Please tell me; how was your vacation, Soroi?”

“Ah yes, it was truly delightful! My first extended vacation in over thirty-one years…I felt that I had to make up for lost time, so I visited all the countries that ever struck my fancy! Thirteen countries, each as fascinating as the next! Perhaps one day when you have time, I shall present to you a short visual synopsis of my journeys. I was quite the photographer in my youth, you know. It all just fell back in place once I learned how to use my new camera! Now I shan’t bother you with all the dreadful details; I shall provide a succinct yet informative presentation so as not to bore you and yours, milady. Ah, the stories I must share with you! It was such a wonderful time.”

“Indeed! I look forward to it. Perhaps you should come back to work now, once you are settled in from your trip? We have dearly missed your presence in our household.”

“Er…begging your pardon, milady, but was I not sent away, like all the other servants and staff? I was of the understanding that my services were no longer required.”

“Wha--heavens, _no!_ They were all  freed! I let everyone go because I felt that they had suffered enough under my mother’s maniacal whims! Of course I kept some people on as employees of the RECOVER Foundation, but everyone else did receive sizeable severance packages! I saw to it! I can only imagine what they must have experienced, working for… _her_. But I had been laboring under the impression that  you knew you weren’t _just_ my employee! I didn’t really expect you to take your leave with all the others…”

“I see. May I inquire as to why did you not express your desire for me to stay at that time, milady? Surely you know I would have been glad to stay on if you so desired it.”

“Well, I suppose had assumed that you just needed some personal time to decompress after all the tumultuous events that had befallen everyone, after Ragyo was defeated and the Academy was shut down. I felt that it was improper to bring up the subject of your duties at such a time. I _did_ want you to take some time off, since you had always refused to do so before and it was so very overdue. I was so glad when you then announced your plans for an extended sightseeing trip! I will admit that I also felt that it was an opportune moment to introduce the concept of personal responsibility to Ryuko, as well. I had her in mind for the position she currently holds, but she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take on such responsibilities. I felt that since you were to be away for an extended period of time, I could seek to build up her work ethic in the meantime! But then, when I learned that you had packed up all your belongings and moved out of the servant’s quarters, I felt that…perhaps it was better for everyone involved if you were afforded the chance to seek out your _own_ happiness, instead of being forever chained to the Kiryuin name. I have asked so very much of you in my day, and I just…I…oh Soroi, you have sacrificed _so_ very much of your own personal life just to assist with mine! I didn’t want to be so selfish anymore. I thought that retiring from serving this ill-fated family was what you truly wanted…”

“Ah. Lady Satsuki, I owe you my deepest apologies. I seem to have misread the situation as it was presented to me. I believed that you were of the opinion that you required no further assistance, and that my usefulness as your personal servant was at an end. I should have made the effort to fully understand your thoughts regarding the matter. I have tried to act with only the best intentions in mind, yet I have inadvertently caused you some turmoil anyways! Please accept my most sincere apologies for my rash and inconsiderate actions.”

“No, no! Soroi, you were not at fault. It was my inept handling of the situation that is to blame. I had assumed that you knew how I felt about your continued presence, and I had not properly considered the ramifications of allowing you to leave my employ without making the necessary efforts to retain you! No, what I _should_ have done is made it perfectly clear that I  need you in my li--ah… _*cough*_ …er, that is, my thoughts were more concerned with granting you the ability to choose your own path, rather than being selfish by prioritizing my own desires! I should have stopped and realized that I was being inconsiderate of your own--”

Creeping back silently into the room to observe the drama as it unfolded before her, Ryuko quietly followed this conversation back and forth with a bemused, questioning expression. She finally reached the point where she couldn’t hold her devilish tongue back any longer, and so Ryuko interrupted their conversation by blurting out a brash comment in disbelief of Satsuki’s utter cluelessness.

“Ugh. Seriously, Sats? How can you spend so much time around someone and yet be so damned oblivious? Ain’t it obvious that good ol’ Soroi here’s been lookin’ out fer you like he woulda done fer his _own_ kid over the years? Shit, he practically _was_ yer dad for the most part while you were growing up, yeah? Wasn’t he? I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me that you miss him because of _that_ , not some ‘sense of duty’ bullshit! Come on, Soroi, back me up here...am I right, or what?”

The Kiryuin family servant balked at this, with his normally unflappable reserve being just a bit shaken at such an unexpectedly blunt observation. “Why, I _never_ implied that I was...Lady Ryuko, I have always held the utmost regard for Lady Satsuki’s beliefs, and so I have always sought to serve her with the excellence that was deserved of her presence! But I would  never insinuate that I...I never once even hinted that I could possibly be fit to stand in for her own beloved father’s presence!”

He quickly turned towards Satsuki, in an effort to appeal to her acute sense of fairness. Yet Soroi found himself pausing as he observed an expression of tranquil calm upon her delicate features, instead of the disdainful mask of annoyed displeasure he was surely expecting. The smallest of smiles decorated her lips even as she gently excoriated her fumbling sibling’s awkward statements.

“There. Do you see what I have to put up with, Soroi? You see, Ryuko here has the rare talent of cutting straight through to the heart of a matter, whether one appreciates her crude and brutish methodology or not. In this particular case, it would so happen that she...well, she is not exactly incorrect. You have always been... _*ahem*…more_ than just a mere faithful servant to me. I just never had the wherewithal to express it properly. For this I sincerely apologize.”

“Ah, I would like to think I could have done a better job if that were true, milady. Why, I couldn’t even get your tea right!”

“ _Not_ true. That tea ended up being an important lesson for me! I needed to accept things as they _truly_ were, not as they were sweetened and presented to me by others. By learning to savor the core essence of that bitter tea, I also learned about seeking the true state of reality around me. I have you to thank for this wisdom, Soroi. It served to quench my steel as well as my thirst.”

Her eyes misted over a bit just then, and the elder servant found himself silently gasping as Satsuki quickly looked away, then looked back at him with quiet, reserved adulation. Her voice was a strained whisper as she struggled to compose herself into projecting an even, proper tone through the swollen emotions that now constricted her throat.

“All the times you stood by me…serving as my silent guardian; sheltering me when you could, nursing me back to health afterwards when you could not. I owe you so very much, dear Soroi. _I wouldn’t have made it in that house without you at my side.”_

“Milady! I…” Soroi’s voice trailed off, caught unaware by the sudden and uncharacteristically emotional pull of her words. Turning away, he found his flustered eyes wandering over to observe Ryuko, who was now leaning against the door frame, arms wrapped tightly around her sides as she regarded him with similarly moistened eyelids. A broad smile worked its way out as she quietly chimed in with her very own brand of concentrated truth serum.

“She’s missed you so much, Soroi. She doesn’t wanna actually admit it to anybody, but she totally has. A-and I just wanna say that I’m super grateful you were there for her, too. It makes me feel a little better that someone truly awesome was there to make her life just a little bit easier, y’know? Satsuki told me ‘bout how you were always there to calm her down and care for her after one of Ragyo’s shitty lessons in violence and stuff, and…you’re such a brave and decent man for doing that for her. I mean…look, Dad sure wasn’t there to protect her, and neither was I. But you _were_ there for her, and that means a whole lot to me! Ha! I mean…* _pssht*_! It sure ain’t easy, caring fer someone so stuck-up and attitudinal, right? But it’s totally obvious that you really _do_ care a lot about her, right?”

“Why, of _course_ I do. Lady Satsuki is and always has been an extraordinary individual, deserving of all the attention and assistance I could possibly render! It was my solemn duty to care for her needs, and I did my very best to carry out this sacred honor! Lady Satsuki, it was terribly unfair, what that woman forced you to endure! I just wish I could have done more to spare you of the awful things that horrid creature inflicted upon you, milady. You deserved absolutely none of it! I do beg your forgiveness in regards to my speaking out of turn like this, but your mother was such an abysmal creature! It was all I could do to try and shelter you in some small way. It broke my heart, to witness such cruelty and yet be unable to ever put an end to it. I am truly glad if I provided you with even one moment of blessed respite.”

Smiling gently, Satsuki pursed her lips as she nodded in Ryuko’s general direction. “Don’t let her brash bluntness rattle you, Soroi. She is as uncouth as one can be and yet still manages to survive even my wrath! But I do…I should admit that… _yes._ I  do miss you so, Soroi. If you wished to come back and take up your position as our family servant, I would be truly honored by your presence.”

“Hey! The guest cottage ain’t even been touched since we moved here, so you could be the very first person to live there! It’s super cool! There’s a Jacuzzi, and a really sweet enclosed back patio sunroom thingy and _oh!_ Even a wine cellar! And you just _have_ to see the building’s video tech features, it’ll blow your mind! _Aw crap, I hope I didn’t just blow that surprise…_ uh, so I can totally get a king-size bed put in there if ya want, ‘cause it’s only got a queen right now! Oh, and if ya want, I can _also_ throw in a-“

Soroi raised his hands in gentle surrender to Ryuko’s vigorous onslaught. “I beg your pardon, but bribery simply isn’t necessary, Lady Ryuko! I would be most delighted to be a part of this household again, if you’ll have me back? Lady Satsuki, would you concur with…?”

Satsuki stood up, hand graciously extended in an offer to seal the deal. “I would be most honored. It just isn’t the same without you, my dear friend. Please, do come back to us.”

Soroi slowly stood, carefully smoothed out his slacks, then reached out to meet her hand with his own. At this, Ryuko uttered a small exclamation of exasperation, then hurried over to rearrange the deal to be more to her own satisfaction. She clapped both figures on the back, then immediately smooshed them together as awkwardly as could be accomplished. Stumbling forward, Satsuki gasped as she tumbled forward into the vigilant embrace of Soroi, who dared not to even think of allowing her body to unceremoniously tumble to the ground.

“Ryuko! What has gotten into you? How _dare_ you act so--“

“Oi, will you shut the heck up for once? This ain’t just a damned business deal, Sats…this is about family! He’s _your_ family! So _act_ like it! Give ‘em a real hug like ya mean it, you big ol’ secret softy!”

Burning red cheeks glowing like hot coals, Satsuki briefly glanced up at Soroi’s equally flustered expression as she silently cursed her sibling’s unthinkable rudeness. So many unspoken rules had just been carelessly shattered by the young upstart, and it was up to them to clean up the mess as civilly as they could. Any chance of drawing away was quickly removed by said upstart, her hands firmly clamped upon both of their backs.

“Quit the stuffy act! No offense there, Soroi…you’re just being you. But Satsuki, ya just gotta learn to loosen up when it really counts? Come on, I ain’t lettin’ go until you both hug it out properly!”

Eyes frantically searched for a dignified way out of this most embarrassing predicament, but no plan was turned up. Satsuki coughed nervously, then slowly raised her gaze again to meet Soroi’s furrowed brow and dark, concerned eyes. It was time to start digging into uncharted ground, thanks to a _certain impulsive idiot child who has meddled in her plans for the very last time!_

Slowly, hesitant limbs encircled the other figure as a never-performed attempt at a hug was finally initiated. Satsuki uttered a soft, uncharacteristically meek groan, then weakly shrugged as she tried to formulate a way to apologize for this terrible insult to proper decorum, to just make it all somehow go away.

“Soroi-sama, I…I’m so sorry for all of this. I should have been more honest with you. I didn’t want you to leave us…leave me. But I was a coward. I couldn’t find an appropriate way to say how I truly felt.“

The elder gentleman tut-tutted his young charge, quietly exonerating her from any blame, past or present. “Nonsense, milady. I will admit there was a brief spot of confusion, but it has been settled. You have made your feelings clear, so there is no further need to explain anything. Furthermore, I would like it to be known that I have indeed missed you, as well as the company you keep. I have grown rather fond of you all.”

Her voice was dusty and dry as she, entirely on impulse, briefly squeezed him while whispering her innermost thoughts out for his humble consideration. “Soroi, thank you so much for always understanding. Truly, it means the world to me… _*ahem*_ …a-as do you.”

He cordially returned the impromptu hug with his own polite embrace, then drew away to gently pat her on the shoulders. “But of course, milady! I always have, and I always will! I am phenomenally proud of you, after all.”

Soroi then experienced the slightest sensation of déjà vu as Satsuki slowly peered up at him, eyes as bright and resolute as they were the day her father’s sudden passing was broken to her. An indeterminate expression washed over her delicate features as Soroi gently soothed his young charge’s nervousness. “You’re proud…of me? Have I truly been someone to be proud of, though?”

“Absolutely, Lady Satsuki. My faith in you has _never_ been shaken, even in the slightest! I could not possibly be more proud of you. You have grown into an elegant and shrewd young lady who has also bloomed into an exemplary human being as well. You simply must have faith in yourself… _for I always have._ ”

Satsuki hadn’t even once imagined that she ever harbored a desire to hear those words from him…until they finally came home to nest inside her deepest thoughts. Tranquility flowed freely as she allowed the calming message to coax her down from her personal guilt gallows. Soroi had never, _could_ never misrepresent the truth to her. He was the most honest and steadfast foundation one could ever ask for…it was up to her to pay back the honor he so rightfully deserved.

“Th- _thank_ you, Soroi. Those words means a lot, coming from you. I shall always treasure your kind insight. I have never really been without the love and support of family, have I? I can see this now. That being said, I simply must apologize to you about _this_ shameful situation, however. Ryuko has all the social grace of a swan on roller skates, and for this I must profusely beg your--”

“Will you friggin’ _relax_ about it already, Satsuki? Family’s about being awkward, sometimes. Gotta get over that if you ever want to be more normal, you big ol’ wuss!”

“Yes, I _noticed._ ” Satsuki hissed, poison dripping from her syllables as she envisioned burning a wrathful hole right into Ryuko’s ever-smirking face. Ryuko snorted, then patted Satsuki on the shoulder as she chuckled and whispered “Yeah? About time you admitted the whole ‘wuss’ thing.”

A solar flare of sheer annoyance lanced out of Satsuki’s expression as she shook her fist. “I meant the _awkwardness_ , you dolt!” A tender hand rested briefly upon the clenched claw of impending retribution, soothing it into a softer weapon as she found her anger immediately dissipating from Soroi’s concerned touch.

“Now, now. Don’t let her rile you so, Lady Satsuki. I’ll tell you what; I shall take the liberty of preparing some tea so that we may all relax in an appropriate manner. Shall we?”

“Uh, c’n I get some honey and lemon with mine, please? I don’t really ‘do’ Satsuki’s bitter tea, if that’s okay with you, Soroi.”

He bowed graciously, then set forth to faithfully perform his long-standing tradition once again. “But of course, Lady Ryuko! I recall your own preferences quite well. After all, it is my duty to provide proper comfort to all who dwell in this abode. Personal nourishment requirements are but _one_ of my many, many duties. Please do be seated, I shall return shortly with refreshments.”

A sudden sunrise of cheer filled Ryuko’s heart as a happy realization flooded her very being with giddy joy. _‘Oh my God…that’s right! Soroi’s coming back…this means I’m never gonna hafta do laundry… ever…again! YES! Score!’_

Satsuki rolled her eyes as she observed the barely-concealed smile plastered over Ryuko’s now-beaming face. _‘Oh, do get over yourself, silly girl. Lemons simply aren’t that tasty! My goodness, the tiniest of things make her so very happy…’_

She then was mildly surprised to find a slight grin appearing over her own terse lips in spite of herself. _‘Still…even I don’t prepare tea quite like Soroi does. I will admit, I have sincerely missed that feeling. Why yes, I do believe that this is something to look forward to, after all…’_

 

 

\- Present day -

 

 

Stealthy as a mischievous cat, Ryuko slipped into the upstairs study with silent and gleeful fervor. The mission: retribution. The target: a certain dark-haired businesswoman. The crime: mulling over annoying workplace crap at home for far too long...and on a weekend, no less! The sentence? Punishment was to be delivered via an ice-based projectile, cubed in shape and precisely administered down the back of said preoccupied woman’s blouse. It was time for silent justice.

She was in the process of meting out this harshest of judgments when Satsuki quietly sighed to herself, reached back without looking and masterfully caught the ice cube mid-drop. She then unceremoniously delivered it right into her cup of warm diet soda with nary a drop spilled.

Justice denied, Ryuko then let out an exasperated gasp of ‘ _how the fuck did she know I was there?_ ’, blended with just a tinge of ‘ _fuck, I really wanted to see her squirm_’. Satsuki was staring out the window, pensively gazing at the fiery sunset that was now emblazoned across the twilight sky.

“Oi! How th’...?”

“Reflection.”

“Aw, crap. I was so going to get you this time, but _good!_ ”

”Mmm.”

“I was!”

“And I said ‘Mmm’. I’m not in the mood, Ryuko.”

“Okay, that big ol’ stick in yer ass just _has_ to come out.”

“Mmm.”

“Will you quit that?”

“Not unless it immediately brings about the definitive cessation of your untimely pestering efforts, post haste.”

“ _*sigh*_ All right, all right! Truce, surrender, peace accord signed. World rejoices. Happy?”

Satsuki’s face flickered, a brief ripple of unpleasantness that faded back into a neutral, pensive gaze into the heart of the dying sunset.

“No, not really. Not today.”

Ryuko frowned, noting that there was an untold, shadowy depth to her sibling’s vague demeanor. She dragged a chair over and sat next to Satsuki, mission of mirth abandoned for one of genuine concern. Staring out silently along with her for a few minutes, she eventually coaxed a query out from her suddenly-ashamed lungs.

“Uh…so, anything I can maybe help you with?”

Satsuki just shrugged, quietly opening her laptop’s screen as she sighed forlornly to herself. “I apologize. I don’t mean to be so brusque towards you, regardless of your original motive for coming in here. It just...well, it hasn’t been a good day, that’s all.”

Ryuko’s turn to shrug came up, so it was deployed right on cue, along with a faint snickering of mischievous intent. “Aw, ya know me, sneaky little shit that I am. But...seriously? You’ve been up here for hours, being all quietly mopey and stuff. How come?”

“I was talking to Rei earlier today. Catching up, as we are wont to do at times. The occasional cordial conversation does wonders for gauging her current attitude towards me.”

“Yeah... _and?_ Don’t leave me hanging here, Satsuki?”

“Relax, Ryuko. There’s no trouble brewing between us, I promise! She’s fine, we are fine. If anything, she now frequently relies upon me for business leadership advice, so I at least serve that useful function in her life. No, this is more of a shared problem that happens to be vexing us both.”

“Oh, shit. Old company stuff? _Bad_ company stuff?”

“Yes. No...well, not really. It’s more just a matter of unfortunate circumstances, repercussions from actions past. Unavoidable, given past occurrences and... _*sigh*_ …the stain of certain family legacies, rearing up once more.”

“Uh, all right. Look, you know I don’t understand profit and loss margins or sunk costs or whatever it is you do at work, so just put it to me straight, ‘kay?”

“It’s not really business related. All right, listen…there was once a high ranking employee of REVOCS, part of Ragyo’s inner circle of trained corporate yes-men. He was at one time a dedicated family man, but he was regrettably sucked up into her evil plans as part of his position. He had originally met his wife in France: as part of Ragyo’s international entourage, he traveled there quite frequently and so he eventually ended up bringing his love back with him. Well, this man was grievously injured during the final assault upon the Academy, and was thusly absent to be absorbed into the Original Life Fiber along with the rest of his ilk. He lingered for a long while, but then later died from his injuries. This left his poor wife and newborn child to soldier on alone in the face of public backlash from the REVOCS disaster and subsequent corporate implosion.”

“Gee, that really sucks. So many people were hurt by that shitstorm. I can see why you’re so bummed out about-“

“That’s not all. The reason I was talking to Rei is that she is at a loss for what to do, in light of recent events. Apparently the wife was killed in an accident not too long ago, leaving the child an orphan. She was, of course, sent to an orphanage, since they had no other known living relatives either here or abroad. But now that this poor girl is sitting all alone in an orphanage...she, too, has the Kiryuin curse hanging over her head.”

“Wha-how exactly is that true?”

“Once word got out that she was related to that man, well...vicious rumors and gossip have done their damage. Superstitious people assume guilt through association, and there are so many of those people around. Rei fears that no one will adopt her because of this. She is also a mixed-race child, which unfortunately lowers her desirability even further. I mean, there’s not much a corporation can do for someone like that, yet...I cannot help but somehow feel responsible. My heart weighs heavily upon me due to this predicament, and I have failed to craft a reasonable plan to address it.”

“Oh, man. What? That’s just _so_ wrong. Come on, now how can people hold shit like _that_ against a little girl? Damn it, it ain’t her fault?!”

“People are people, Ryuko. Humans are the perfect example of imperfection, and that is a fact I shall never forget. You shouldn’t, either.”

“Well that just ain’t right. I...I gotta at least see if there’s anything I can do to help! I can’t just let the girl be...y’know, all alone like that. She’ll be so scared! She could end up like...well, I mean...she doesn’t deserve to experience a lonely childhood like I--“

‘Like we _both_ did, you mean. Do not forget that I also know this feeling well. Why do you think I’ve been so morose today?”

“Uh...yeah. Of course. So I have to help her out! It’s like a thing I need to do. Hey, you don’t gotta get involved, Satsuki. This is my idea. I know you ain’t exactly cool with being around kids like I am. I can do this.”

“ _’Do this’_? Do...what, exactly? Are you suggesting that you might adopt her yourself?”

“Uh...well, I mean...yeah? M-maybe?”

“Have you even though this through at all? I feel as though I shouldn’t have to remind you of the folly of rushing headlong into things, yes?”

“Yes, but I also know when something’s the right thing to do.”

“She’s not a _puppy_ , Ryuko. You don’t do something like this on a whim! She’s a human being! That is an enormous commitment! In fact, it’s a life-defining one!”

“I...know that. But, I _do_ want kids. Satsuki, I know I haven’t really told you this, but...yeah, so I don’t see myself gettin’ all knocked up any time soon? I mean, I have thought about artificial insemination, but I figure that’s way too risky with my questionable half-alien biology…so adoption was eventually gonna be my primary plan.“

“Er, you have had thoughts about children? Why, I wasn’t aware of this at all.”

“Hasn’t really come up in conversation, ya know? But I do think more about my future now, all right? I mean, now that I actually have one. I didn’t think I’d last very long, following the tough path I chose, ya know? So...yeah, that is something I decided that I do eventually want for myself. Look, I’m not saying that I _will_ adopt her, okay? But maybe...just maybe this is meant to be? Like fate or something.”

“Fate? You are willing to become a mother to a child...just like that? And you want to ascribe it to fate?”

“My mind is made up, Satsuki. Like I said, you don’t hafta be involved. Yeah, so maybe it’s a little bit too early for me, but how often does anyone properly plan parenthood, anyways? I think that for a lot of people, it happens at the worst possible time, but most people are good at rolling with life’s unexpected punches...heck, I know I am!”

“Well, I certainly won’t argue with you there.”

“ _*gasp!*_ Aw...hey, look at that. Miracles _can_ happen! But ya see, like I’m not tied to you, you’re also not tied to me. If this does happen, I can just move out and get my own place. Hell, I can afford it! I can understand that you might not want to deal with a kid at this point in your life, and I won’t force you to, Satsuki. I ain’t _that_ dumb.”

“Wait, now hold on, I didn’t say that! You don’t have to just up and _leave_ me to--! I…listen, I mean...hypothetically, if it _were_ a clean start to someone’s life that one was looking for, surely that child’s adoption would be a boon to them. Ryuko…I--I’m not exactly against children, you know! I have simply always felt that they would find no value in my presence? I would be a bad influence for sure. What have I to offer a child? Why, I cannot imagine a poorer choice for a role model than me! I’m just a...a broken soldier, Ryuko! I can’t be trusted to properly nurture or...I shouldn’t be caring for a...how would I even know _how_ to be a proper parent? It would be an utter disaster, I’m sure of it!”

“You know that just ain’t true, Satsuki! You’re a totally awesome person who just had bad stuff happen to them, that’s all. You’ve helped me out with tons of stuff! You’ve helped lots of people in so many ways! Yeah, so if you’re such a ‘bad’ person, then how come you have all that loving concern inside your heart in the first place, huh? You just have problems with properly expressing it, all right? That’s totally understandable! Yeah, like I somehow haven’t learned a crapload of important stuff from you or anything, like responsibility and planning and thinking critically about things and all sorts of stuff a kid could _never_ find useful in life, right? Hey, I know for a fact that I’m a better person for having known you, right there. You changed me for the better! So deal with it, Satsuki! Better just suck it up and face the facts: you’d be a kick-ass mom, all right? The best!”

“I...but I…Ryuko, you know I--now how in the hell do you _do_ that so effectively? You have this way of…of just cutting right to the emotional heart of a matter...and this is so _sudden!_ It’s impulsive and overly...ah, it’s just too... _*sigh*_ I don’t know what to say now, this is so very unexpected!” 

“Uh…have you met me? Satsuki-sama…I understand how you might feel about this, I ain’t dumb. You do not have to get involved at all, ‘kay? This can be my own thing. I can’t just leave her there like that, all alone in the world. I can’t let her go through that! I just _can’t_. If there’s something I can do to save her, I have to at least try.”

“Ah...yes, well. So I think…hmm. You know, my gut instinct says that perhaps we should both go.”

“Yeah...? Huh. Kinda surprised you’d say that, in light of what you just said.”

“Well, Ryuko-san...historically speaking, I’m just full of uncatalogued surprises, now aren’t I? Yes, I believe that we shall go together. Perhaps by doing so, we may just end up with that one thing we have both been yearning for over the years, you and I, down to the very core of our beings.”

“Oi…? What’s that?”

“…an incomprehensible family to call our very own.”

 

 

**- _Fin_ -**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes:
> 
> Sequel to ‘Fallout’...and the end of the 'Love and War' story! Sorry about the wait for this last chapter to land. I found out the hard way that unexpected surgery and (rather painful) recovery really knocks the wind out of your creative sails…oh, well. Rumor is that I apparently survived or whatever.
> 
> Special thanks to Aguagi for listening to my inane babbling. She hasn’t even once told me to shut up (…yet!), and I am thankful for the opportunity to trade creative feedback with such a talented author. これありがとう!
> 
> The 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 ‘Super Snake’ (one of two ‘Cobra To End All Cobras’ ever made): http://www.barrett-jackson.com/Events/Event/Details/1966-SHELBY-COBRA-427-SUPER-SNAKE-44723
> 
> The meaning behind the name ‘Jun’ (figured I’d throw it in here, since I did have a specific reason for using it, and not just because June follows May!):  
> The name ‘Jun’ (ジュン) can be written using different kanji characters and can mean:
> 
> 純, "genuine/pure"
> 
> 淳, "pure/genuine"
> 
> 隼, "falcon"
> 
> 洵, "truth"
> 
> In this story, she represents the daughter of both eagle and sparrow: the pure falcon of truth.
> 
>  
> 
> Closure: two basic concepts, each of which are relevant here.
> 
> 1\. A feeling that a bad experience (such as the death of a family member) has ended and that you can start to live again in a calm and normal way. Also, an often comforting or satisfying sense of finality (victims needing closure).
> 
> 2\. The Law of Closure: The law of closure (from Gestalt psychology, which tries to understand the laws of our ability to acquire and maintain meaningful perceptions in an apparently chaotic world) states that individuals perceive objects such as shapes, letters, pictures, etc. as being whole when they are in fact not actually complete. Specifically, when parts of a whole picture are missing, our perception fills in the visual gaps. Research shows that the reason the mind completes a regular figure that is not perceived through sensation is to increase the regularity of surrounding stimuli.
> 
> Thus is their reality created: even when parts are missing, the comforting illusion of a whole is perceived. A necessary survival tactic for victims of both love and war who have endured traumatic lives and who are themselves destined to be forever incomplete...
> 
>  
> 
> …and with this, 'Love and War' finally draws to a conclusion. I thank you for reading my story! Farewell!


End file.
